


Heartbreak Fiction

by DaughterofVardaandManwe



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofVardaandManwe/pseuds/DaughterofVardaandManwe
Summary: Note: For the story’s sake, Doflamingo has a slightly different history and is currently the ruler of Dressrosa but it’s just a normal country without any toy people. He still rules over the kingdom with an iron fist but its very prosperous. Luffy doesn’t attack him in this story and he doesn’t make SMILE for Kaido, only does other black market stuff. So, his realm is intact. However, the other plot details are intended to stick to canon storylines.





	1. How did it come to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: For the story’s sake, Doflamingo has a slightly different history and is currently the ruler of Dressrosa but it’s just a normal country without any toy people. He still rules over the kingdom with an iron fist but its very prosperous. Luffy doesn’t attack him in this story and he doesn’t make SMILE for Kaido, only does other black market stuff. So, his realm is intact. However, the other plot details are intended to stick to canon storylines.

How did it come to this? 

You lay on a couch in front of a roaring fireplace, just one of the many in the Donquixote mansion. The plush red carpets covered the floors, saving your feet from the hard and cold sensation of walking on marble. The soft velvet couch with gold trimming was so comfortable, and you closed your eyes, savoring the sensation of the soft material. 

You had been with Doflamingo since both of you were children. You had been childhood friends, and though you weren’t a celestial dragon Doflamingo had treated you with kindness. He had been a friendly and bright child, as his father Homing had taught him to treat everyone equally and with compassion. You lived with your own family next door, and though your parents hated the Donquixote family you couldn’t understand why, since the neighbors next door were always kind and invited you over for meals. In time, you both came to like each other and grew inseparable.

Then….that had happened. The villagers had finally decided to turn on Doflamingo and his family, and make them pay for the sins of the other Celestial Dragons. However, Doflamingo was extremely powerful, and with his powers burned the whole village down. You still remembered what he had said to you that fateful day, as the both of you left the town to go build a business empire. 

“Come on, ______. Let’s go build our own kingdom! You can be the Queen, and I’ll be the King! Doesn’t that sound great?” 

He grinned back at your blushing face and the two of you set sail in a small boat left on the docks. As night fell, with optimistic spirits the you sailed towards distant lands. There, Doflamingo quickly built a reputation in the black market. The two of you began to build an empire, and you were always by his side, directing major business sectors and gathering new clients. As each new day passed, you grew to love Doflamingo, “Doffy” as you affectionately called him, even more, and he was always so romantic and kind to you. You always were there for him, and whenever he woke up sweating from a nightmare of his childhood, you would simply gather him into your embrace and tell him everything would be alright and that it was just a dream. He would then calm down and fall sleep again. Though he slowly became cruel over time, you did not see it because he was never cruel to you. When you were there, he was never cruel to anyone and made sure you were always happy. He would always buy you bunches of flowers, the most expensive clothing and fashion accessories, and stuffed animals. He never so much as looked at other women and would always be so intimate when you had sex. He would take you, his ‘Queen’, on dates to the best restaurants and the two of you would often watch the night sky together on the pool deck of the enormous mansion you had bought. 

One night by the pool, you were gazing up at the night sky, wrapped in Doffy’s warm embrace amidst the pink feathers of his favorite jacket, he had promised to one day marry you. 

“You are me, and I am you. Without you, I will be empty. So don’t ever go away, hm?” He turned to look down at your grinning face. 

“What’s wrong Doffy? You’re so soft today~” You smiled and hugged his broad chest when you saw his serious face, before he always wore those shades. “Of course not. I’ll always stay with you, I don’t know any other life without you. I couldn’t dream of such a life.” You booped his nose with your fingertip, and smiled again, and Doflamingo simply embraced you tighter. 

That was the old Doffy…..before things had changed. 

The business grew larger exponentially, and with it life had changed. It had been subtle at first. As the empire grew, the two of you eventually came to rule over an entire kingdom of people after Doflamingo had usurped the old king. Doflamingo dressed much more garishly. He’d wear loud prints and wouldn’t button up his shirts anymore. You didn’t mind it though, you just thought it was hilarious and would always laugh at the sight of him, which he always got pissed off at. Then, he began to meet with new people and made some new friends in the underworld. You didn’t like his new friends, though you had been kind to them at the start, they treated you with disdain and disrespect. They merely saw you as “Doffy’s trophy wife.” To make things even worse, Doflamingo expanded the mansion and all his closest friends, whom he made top executives, moved in. Slowly but surely, Doflamingo’s new friends began to edge you out of the business even though you had held the highest seat as an equal to Doflamingo. 

The worst and most painful part of it, however, was how Doffy himself changed. You couldn’t recognize him anymore. He was a much crueler man. He began to always wear those shades which looked so cruel and openly treated people badly in front of you. When you scolded him, he simply ignored you. He began to treat you much poorly than before; there were no more dates or flowers or whatnot, as he began to focus more on other things. He replaced you and placed Vergo in the position you had previously held. You had fought him, but he simply said it was because he hated to see you work and that he just wanted you to sit back and enjoy the spoils. Though it did calm you down it was not to last. He would always attend extravagant nightclub parties and though you came along at first you disliked it so much you stopped after a few times. All he did was get wasted and come home with women. The clubs were full of women which would glare at you and trip over themselves throwing themselves in Doffy’s path to get him to notice them. Their desperation disgusted you, but what Doflamingo did hurt far more. He started to bring women back home with him. He became a complete playboy and now there was always a bunch of models and other women in the mansion. They lounged on his couch with him, flirted with him, and worst of all had sex with him. All the damn time. 

The first time it had happened, you had walked in on the aftermath. You promptly ran out of the mansion crying uncontrollably, and went to one of your favorite bakeries to calm down. The people of the kingdom knew you were a kind woman, and always treated you kindly even when Doflamingo wasn’t around. You were chatting with the old baker who ran the cafe while eating milk and a cinnamon roll after your tears had dried, when Doflamingo had walked in. 

“I knew I’d find you here.” He grinned from ear to ear in the grotesque way he always smiled now. You did not turn to face him and began to cry again. 

“Come on, now. Don’t be so mad.” He sat on the counter next to you. You apologized to the baker for the trouble, and paid him well, before leaving the store so the old man wouldn’t be troubled further. 

As you slowly walked back towards the palace, Doflamingo followed you. After a silence, you asked, “Why did you do that?” 

Doflamingo didn’t answer you. Suddenly, he bent down in front of you and said, “Get on.” You paused for a moment, and then got onto his back. He piggybacked you all the way to the palace, and said, “_______, I know that I like to indulge in women, but you’re above all of them. I don’t love any one of them, no matter how much I may like them. I thought you knew that.” 

“I don’t. It still hurts.” You sniffed and buried your face in his pink feathery jacket. 

“Well, you should know it. I remember I once told you, that you are my Queen. It’s still true.” He said. Along the way back, he said he would be nicer and that everything was the same, and you still loved him so much you believed every word of what he said. 

It was in these small, short and incredibly bittersweet moments that Doflamingo’s old self shined through. It was these small moments that kept you going in a blind faith that Doflamingo was the same man, but only different around others. Even when girls became a regular sight around the mansion, you continued to love him in a steadfast belief. 

However, slowly you had realized that you were delusional. Ever so slowly, you had begun to see that things weren’t the same. Especially since around half a year ago, a girl named Natalia had come to live in the mansion. She visited regularly and frequently at first, and you knew Doflamingo often made love to her. Eventually, she became an executive and moved in. She was younger than you at 20 and looked like you. She also had dark hair and pale skin, and a beautiful body (your body was better of course but you always hid your figure with modesty) even when compared to the other women. She always hung on Doflamingo’s every word, and always seemed to be there. You never got private time with him. She was always there, clinging onto his arm, cooing at him, kissing him and doing whatnot. You had become even more disillusioned, until one day you had been walking by his bedroom door when you heard her giggles coming from the room.

“That was awesome, Doffy.” 

‘Doffy?’ She called him by the nickname you used to call him, and Doflamingo only chuckled. He let her call him by a nickname he only used to let you call him. Everyone knew that ‘Doffy’ was the name you always called him. “You know, I think I would be an awesome wife, better than ______ anyways. She doesn’t do anything.” 

“Fufufufufu…Careful…she was my original business partner, so don’t speak too harshly of her. But I like your nerve! Don’t tell ______ this, but I just might~” Doffy had teased in his smooth, deep voice. Natalia simply laughed again, and had said, “Of course, dearest.” 

That night, around three months ago, you had returned to your own room and accepted that Doffy was dead. He was six feet deep in the ground. The man whom you once loved was no more. In his place stood someone you didn’t know and recognize. After that, you had essentially wilted. Everything had become grey and you had mourned by yourself for a week. You didn’t bother keeping up appearances, and wore simple clothes. Of course, Doflamingo didn’t notice as you always made sure to avoid him when not looking your best. 

Doffy was long dead….dead and gone…..

Tomorrow, you would have to tell him that you were leaving him. In Dressrosa you had so much free time you had somehow been able to get and consume a mythical zoan-type devil fruit. It allowed you to transform into an icy blue dragon with black flames which were unable to be put out by normal water. Whitebeard’s crew had been chasing that fruit for a while, and when they learned you had consumed it they had offered you a spot under Marco in their fleet. After some thought, you had accepted. It would be a way for you to live your life how you wanted to, like the old days, traveling the seas with a famous crew and countless adventures in store. It would be a way for you to finally be free of your past, and the constant pain you endured seeing Doflamingo every day. You would only tell Doflamingo that you were leaving the kingdom, of course. He’d never let you join another pirate crew.

The pain….it was so painful….and yet empty. It filled you with a vast emptiness which yawned in your soul. You would be a caged bird no longer.

“_______.” 

You were suddenly back in front of the fireplace, which had died down to meek flames erupting from a pile of embers. Doflamingo sat next to you on the couch, his arm around you. You closed your eyes, savoring the warmth and trying your hardest to pretend the man next to you was Doffy. 

“Is something troubling you? Fufufufu…my flower, you don’t bloom for me anymore.” Doflamingo said.

“No, nothing is the matter.” You lied. Recently, lying had become much easier as you were getting over the fact that Doffy was dead. “I guess I’m just tired.” You said quietly.

“Fufufufu….I think you’re lying.” Doflamingo turned and smiled down at you. 

“It’s true.” You said calmly. “You should take off your glasses. I want to see your eyes.” 

“Heh…ordering me around like that. But as you wish.” Doflamingo pulled his glasses off. Wordlessly, Doflamingo picked you up and began carrying you to his bedroom. You sighed and closed your eyes sadly. There wasn’t any more pain, just an emptiness. 

He gently set you down on his bed, and climbed in after taking off his jacket and shirt. You turned in the sheets and faced him, eye to eye. Doflamingo closed his eyes, sighed and grasped your waist. You began to trace the contours of his body with your hands. Yes…it was the same body. One last time, you would lay with him and savor the feel of his body. 

“Doffy.” You said softly. Doflamingo opened his eyes in surprise, and then grinned.

“What? You want me?” He chuckled.

“No.” You said. Doflamingo’s smile fell as he realized you were being serious. “I just wanted to see your eyes again.” You gently and quietly smoothed his hair with a hand, then traced your fingers down his eyebrows, feeling his eyebrows and eyelashes and eyelids. You gazed at his piercing blue eyes as they attempted to process your actions. You stroked his cheek with your thumb. Though his face was crueler and leaner, his old face shined through in moments like these and you saw the old Doffy you once loved. You traced your fingertips over his lips, so soft. The ones he’d used to kiss you so much with. The ones which no longer tasted as sweet and no longer felt like heaven.

You expressionlessly closed your eyes, and felt his jawline, neck, and moved to his arms. You traced the lines of his biceps and his forearm, and went to his fingers. You pulled up one of his hands and gripped it, cherishing the warmth and tracing the lines of his palms. Doflamingo was frowning slightly, as he studied you very carefully. You kissed each of his fingertips with your mouth, feeling the callouses. You gently put his hand back down to his side and sighed with a loving smile before turning to face the ceiling. 

“Fufufufu….how very unusual for you do do that. I must say, I’ve missed your touch. What’s gotten into you?” Doflamingo grinned again and wrapped you in his embrace again. Despite being 6 feet tall you were still dwarfed by him. Lost in his warm embrace, you simply gave a gentle smile, even though you felt your heart rending in two. 

“There’s the Doffy I knew so well.” You said and it was all you could do to keep from breaking down completely into a sobbing mess. You closed your eyes and allowed yourself to slowly drift off as Doflamingo, grinning, kissed your forehead. Just like he had done in the past. But you knew you were empty inside, and entered a haunted sleep.


	2. Bye Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally are able to escape the emotional hell. Freedom, and a new journey awaits you.

You gently opened your eyes. You were alone in Doffy’s bed, and it was already near midday. He was probably in his office…you sighed. Today sometime you would have to tell him. He probably wouldn’t really care about it, at least not that much. Hopefully he would just let you leave on your own. Marco was to come fetch you when the first star appeared in the night sky. You couldn’t wait to meet him and the rest of the crew, and despite the depressing task which lay ahead of you, you couldn’t help but be in high spirits as you got dressed, putting on a rather revealing light blue crop tank and light pink shorts. 

You went to town by yourself when Doflamingo was busy working with his associates, leaving the castle to visit the old man in the bakery. You walked along the streets of Dressrosa, savoring for one last time the feeling of the kingdom, on your way there. The citizens all greeted you cheerfully and you smiled sadly, not wanting to leave this part behind. They were a kind and loving people who accepted and didn’t fear you like they did Doflamingo. You walked around, taking in all the sights and smells, before finally arriving at the bakery. 

The old man was not at the counter, but sounds of clanking pots and the beeping noises of his over could be heard in the back. Delicious smells wafter through the small shop and you sighed in content. The bakery provided you with simple solace and the old man who ran the bakery was always the brightest and liveliest person. You hopped over the counter and went inside.

“Old man!” You cried as you walked into the bakery. 

“Oh, ______!” It’s so good to see you.” He poked his head out from behind a rack of freshly baked buns. His eyes glittered with light, and his mustache looked lively, jumping around as he spoke. You laughed at the sight. 

Your face then fell, and then you said, “I have something important I must tell you.” 

From the depths of his kitchen, the old man cried in an energetic voice, “What perfectly impeccable timing. I’ve just finished my last batch of the day.” Armed with two giant oven mitts, he pulled out the last batch and placed them on a cooling rack and brought a cooled batch to the front of the store for his display and to sell. He motioned for you to sit down, and you sat on a counter in the kitchen. You wrung your hands together nervously for a moment, then spoke.

“I’m leaving Dressrosa.” 

The old man looked surprised, and asked, “But why, fairest lady of Dressrosa?”

“You must know…” You began to recount your history with Doflamingo. The old man simply listened as you told him about your childhood, the business empire you had built together, and the taking of the kingdom. You then spoke about how Doflamingo was not the same man, and that you were essentially wasting away in an empty mansion full of empty people. You told him couldn’t stand it anymore, and detailed your plan to join the Yonko Whitebeard’s pirate fleet. After about an hour, you finished talking and the old man sat rubbing his mustache. 

“I see, so the call of adventure is hard to resist, especially after a lover’s quarrel. Have you thought this through and through?”

“Yes.” You said in determination and revealed to him you had consumed a mythical zoan fruit. “I came here to say my farewells, since you are the person I think I will miss the most. I am still young and my dream to be with him died along with my past. I am ready.” you smiled, then reached into your handbag and produced a beautiful hairpin. It wasn’t one that Doflamingo had gifted to you, but rather one you had picked and bought yourself. It was studded with countless precious jewels, was very expensive, and very delicate. “You mentioned you had a daughter. This is my gift to her.” 

The old man shook his head. “I cannot accept such a gift!” he announced. 

“I bought it myself. You won’t have to worry about it. It is my utmost wish for you to accept it.” You said and urged him to take it.

The old man paused again, and then whispered, “You are truly generous to a fault, my lady.” He too the pin and bowed. You rose to leave. 

“I’ll try to visit, hm?” You said and made your way out of the store. The old man bowed as you turned and looked back. 

“You are welcome anytime!” He declared in his delightful voice. As you walked away, you periodically turned around to wave at him. You returned to the mansion undetected, which was good since you didn’t want to deal with the stupid questions of his associates and the squeals of his women. 

You slowly walked to your room, and mentally prepared yourself. One part of your departure was already completed; one of your feet was already out the door. After his work was done for the day, you would tell him. You would bring nothing with you, only your favorite pair of clothes, the ones you had bought whilst shopping with Doffy the first time you had come to Dressrosa. You stepped into your walk-in closet, an enormous room, and saw the countless items of clothing, shoes, and accessories Doffy you’d bought with him on all of your shopping trips together. They all meant nothing now, though. You began to reminisce. 

———————

“Doffy! How about this?” You turned around in a circle for Doffy to see. You wore light pink shorts and a simple light blue crop top. “My shorts match with your flamingo cape thingy.” A simple silk white scarf was tied loosely around neck. 

Doffy, attempting to appear manly, gruffly said, “It’s cute I guess. It’s too simple.” He averted his eyes and frowned, but a light pink dust on his cheeks gave him away and you ran to him, arms outstretched, and he grasped your waist while bending down to gather you in his arms. Despite the four and a half foot height difference, you were the perfect couple. At ten feet tall, Doflamingo was definitely not your average man but you loved him just the same, and at 6 and a half feet tall you weren’t an average woman either. 

“Hehe, I know you like it.” You said into his ear. 

“Well, that’s only because anything looks good on you.” He whispered.

———————

“Doffy, do you like this handbag or that purse?” You asked as you perused the items in a luxury leather goods store.

“Well, which one do you like?” Doflamingo said in a bored tone. 

“W-Well… I like both of them.” You pouted.

“Then I guess we’ll just have to buy both, hm?” Doffy said.

“I like that idea!” You smirked and bought the two bags, as well as a bunch of other luxury goods. Business was growing exponentially and with the piles of cash back home spending millions of Beri wouldn’t make the smallest dent. 

The two of you walked out the store, hand in hand, with Doffy carrying your bags for you. 

——————— 

You were wrenched back to the present by the sound of a commotion in the hallway after Doflamingo’s assistants left his office. Their daily work had ended, and they all left the office to go enjoy the rest of the day off. 

“Let’s go shopping!” Baby 5 excitedly chirped towards Diamante. 

“Yeah, Yeah, fine.” Diamante said. 

“Me too!” Sugar squealed. 

As you rounded the corner, they came into view, and when they saw you, they stopped talking and silently watched you as you walked by. You didn’t give them so much as a glance. All the women disliked you and the men simply ignored you. You had tried to be kind to them so many times, but they never seemed to like you and so eventually you had stopped. You walked towards Doflamingo’s office. 

Since when had the roomiest mansion you had ever set eyes upon started feeling like a prison? 

Why did everyone dislike you? Why did Doflamingo replace you with everyone else? What had happened to his promise? Who was the man who appeared like Doffy but wasn’t Doffy? How had this mess even happened? Was it your fault? Was it his fault? Questions whirling in your head, you stepped in front of his door and pushed the heavy mahogany slab of wood forwards. It gave way, and you opened your mouth to speak…..then immediately closed it again. 

Doflamingo was bent over Natalia on his enormously big and enormously expensive mahogany desk. Natalia’s arms were wound tightly around his head and her eyes were closed. Her shirt hung from the desk, and she wore only her lingerie. Doflamingo probably bought it for her, it was exactly the kind of thing he liked. Her lips were locked tightly with Doflamingo’s. Doflamingo was kissing her and in the middle of undressing her. They both turned towards you, breathing heavily, and you stood still for a moment, blankly processing what was happening. ‘Oh.’ You thought. ‘How typical. What absolutely impeccable timing.’ You averted your eyes from the disgusting sight and simply said, “I suppose I should have knocked. Forgive me.” You turned to leave the room, when Doflamingo spoke in a honeyed voice.

“Did you want to talk to me about something?” He said smoothly and carefully. You turned briefly to see Natalia glaring at you, but you simply returned a small smile and turned back. 

“No, it was nothing important.” You said plainly and closed the door behind you, making sure to close it tightly. You went to take walk around the mansion. You went to the palace garden and decided to instead water the flowers for the last time. Watering the flowers had been one of your hobbies, and the way they grew beautifully was something you took great pride in. You laughed as you thought of what you had seen. If that was what made Doflamingo happy, you would accept it and disappear without a fight. You didn’t care anymore. 

As you gently watered the roses, you thought quietly. It was the ultimate heartbreak fiction. It was over. All the lines the two of you had written were so poetic, it had been incredibly hard to put them in your past. There was just no way things could have gone on this way. You would not last another day trying to bear the pain. 

In the late afternoon, you were walking amidst all the flowers and hedges and exotic scenery, when you heard footsteps behind you. Without turning around, you knew it was Doflamingo. You had him memorized from the way he spoke to the way he walked. 

“___________.” He said your name in a quiet voice. 

“How may I help you?” You turned and stood up, looking at his face. His shades glinted red in the sunlight and you thought they looked quite cruel. 

“Did you want to talk to me?” A slow smile spread across his face. 

“Oh. Yes, I did. Let’s go to a more…..private location.” You said and turned, walking back towards the mansion. You walked in silence, and though you had prepared yourself you were still extremely nervous. 

“Private? Fufufufufu…I like where this is going.” He grinned down at you from behind. 

You didn’t reply, and instead made your way to your bedroom. It was pretty much the only place you had any privacy. You closed the door quietly, and stood for a moment, facing Doflamingo, who stood next to the window. His silhouette was bathed in the dying yellow light of the sun. He turned to scrutinize your face, as he had sensed you weren’t doing this because you lusted for him. 

“So…are you going to have one of your fits again? I told you, she’s just another one of my playthings.” Doflamingo sneered at you. 

“No.” You said and added, “It doesn’t matter any more.” Doflamingo stood up from his seat on the windowsill and he was frowning.

You took a deep breath, and spoke.

“I’m leaving you.” 

Doflamingo froze, and turned towards you. He walked closer, slowly, leering, and towered over you. “Fufufufu…I don’t think I quite heard you right.” He said in a quiet voice.

“You heard me. Tomorrow, I intend to leave Dressrosa forever.” 

“Fufufufu….if you do, you have nowhere to go.”

“I’ll think of something.” You lied. 

“Come on now….What is it you want this time? Attention? Flowers? Clothes? Jewelry?” He leaned down towards you and whispered in your ear. “Or could it be….you just desperately want me?” 

“I’m afraid not.” You said. “I’ll be honest. You don’t make time for me like you used to. There is no us. You have yourself brand new friends who dislike me no matter how much I try and be kind to them. Everyone in your little circle dislikes me and did everything in their power to get me off my previous seat. You act just like the people we used to make fun of and hate. All you do now is get faded at the clubs and come home with swaths of women who you screw everyday. You’re such a playboy now.” You paused as you felt invisible strings pull your arms up over your head. Doflamingo twitched his fingers, and pinned you to the wall with your hands above your head. You did not struggle.

“Fufufufu….I’m hurt.” He said in a voice that you felt was mocking. He drew his face down and close to yours, studying your face, and then smiled and stood back up. “Do you know what you’re even saying? Fufufufufu….you should listen to yourself.” He let out a great laugh. “It’s hilarious.”

‘Is it?’ You thought, and you felt your heart crumple from an invisible blow. You continued on nevertheless. “I hurt every day. I don’t want to hurt anymore. I don’t want to feel imprisoned and caged anymore. I don’t want to feel like a toy you got tired of playing with anymore.” You said simply. Doflamingo suddenly stooped down and forcefully kissed your lips. You let your mouth limply hang open as he stuck his tongue in and explored your mouth for the thousandth time. He slowly began to slide his hands up your shirt, but you did not melt into his arms like you used to. You stood stiffly, and as he pulled away, studying you, you blankly began to speak again. 

“I kind of want to fight like we used to. Because after the fight everything would be alright again, and you would always tell me how much you loved me. I would have done anything and everything just because I didn’t want to lose you back then. You’re too caught up in empty things and I wished once upon a time that we could just restart everything. If I had been more aggressive, would I still be happily by your side? If I had been more beautiful, would you have proposed to me by now, and kept your promise? If I continue to endure this pain, would we eventually have a happy ending? Would we have happily ruled over an empire, just the two of us?” Doflamingo’s smile was gone, but before he could say anything you continued. 

“You are a different man. A woman like me has no place beside this new Doflamingo. I don’t know Doflamingo. I don’t want to know Doflamingo. I wish Doffy were still here every day. I really miss him.” You said sadly and sat against the wall, arms still suspended over your head. Doflamingo came down and sat next to you. 

“My my…why are you so cold to me? Who said I wouldn’t keep that promise, hm?” Doflamingo said in a quiet and husky voice. His words dripped honey, but you were completely immune to that now. 

“Doffy…the Doffy I knew is dead. He’s six feet deep in the ground god knows where. With his death my dream and the promise he made to me died along with him. With that, I must leave you as well.” You said. “I am going to leave tomorrow. You won’t ever have to see me again.”

“But what if I want to keep you here, forever? You know, you can’t just leave without my permission.” Doflamingo said, grinning again. 

“Natalia wouldn’t like that very much.” You said.

“Fufufufufu! Aha! I get it,” he said, bending over you, “You’re jealous of Natalia! How cute. I see now…you could have just told me.” He slowly began to slide his hands up your shirt again, and began to push it up. “I admit, she still has a long ways before she gets to where you are, though.” He paused, then licked his lips and freed you from the strings. Your hands fell to your sides as you stared up at him. Tears finally began to well up in your eyes. 

“I’m not jealous of her, nor will I ever be. Why can’t you even take what I say seriously anymore?” You stated as Doflamingo slowly began to lift your shirt over your head. Just as the first tear rolled down your face, the bell for dinner rang throughout the house. Doflamingo frowned and paused. He slid your shirt back over your body and stood up. 

“We shall continue this conversation after dinner. You may join the rest of the family if you wish. Do not leave the mansion grounds.” He turned and with an unsmiling face left the room. You began to cry, but then realized you were free. You gingerly opened the window a crack, and your tears dried as the cool night air brushed over your face. You could hear the rest of the Donquixote family trampling down the stair towards the dining room in the West wing of the mansion. You grabbed a piece of parchment, and scribbled a note. Marco would be here soon. 

You left it on your bed, clearly visible against the deep red velvet sheets, and opened your window. You heard a whoosh, and suddenly a tall man with blond hair who looked like a pineapple landed on your balcony. 

“Marco!” You whispered excitedly. “Let’s go!” 

“Hi, _______. Nice to meet ya. Let’s get out of here.” Marco instructed you to climb onto his back. 

“W-wait, are you sure you don’t want me to fly? I’m very heavy—“ You said. 

“Nah, you’re pretty light. You still have to learn how to use your fruit, don’t worry though, we’ll teach you. Hold on tight!” Marco jumped off the ledge with you and you let out a short shriek. He transformed into a large phoenix, and though he was made of fire it didn’t burn you. He was a teal-blue, with yellow wisps of flame trailing from his feathers. “Wow!” You exclaimed as you soared over the buildings. After a few minutes, the wind began to feel amazing in your hair, and you let out a laugh so carefree and happy you abruptly stopped, not recognizing your own voice. 

Suddenly, from behind you, you heard a furious cry of anger, and something went whizzing by your head. 

“Aaaand, that would be Doflamingo.” You said sarcastically. 

—————————

Doflamingo had been dining with the rest of his family, but what you had told him had not left his mind. It consumed him, like a darkness. “Heh, she can’t be serious.” Nevertheless, he did not smile like always did, and simply ate his food. 

“What’s wrong, Doffy?” Natalia cooed and grasped his elbow. Doflamingo didn’t answer, and Trebol was beginning to speak. 

“Young Master is simply tired of having to deal with ________ all the time! They had another fight—“ Trebol stopped as the sound of a distant shriek echoed through the mansion. In a flash, Doflamingo was up and out of his chair, sprinting to your room. There was no way. No way. It wasn’t possible for her to leave without escaping his detection. The window was too high for her to jump out of, nor did she have enough material to somehow create a rope. Doflamingo finally reached your room, and kicked the door open. You were not there. He kicked open the two grand doors to the walk-in closet. You were not there. 

Everything was just as it had been; every purse, shoe, and item of clothing was in its proper place. He dashed back into the room, then spotted the slightly open window. 

He ran towards it and opened it with so much force the glass shattered and one window came off of a hinge. In the distance, illuminated by the moon as it peeked through the clouds in the sky, a blue flaming creature flew, and Doflamingo could clearly see a small dark figure on the back of it. 

_________. 

He was suddenly thrust into a rage and gripped with a terrible fear. She was leaving him for real. This couldn’t be real. And that blue flame…was undoubtedly from Marco, Whitebeard’s first division commander. Was she joining Whitebeard’s crew? How? And why? As all of his executives dashed into the room, they froze as they felt the pure rage radiating from him. 

“Finish dinner. I’ll be back.” Doflamingo ordered quietly, and everyone instantly obeyed. As he swung towards the flying figures by attaching his strings to the clouds overhead, they became clearer. It was definitely _________. 

—————————

“Marco! Doflamingo’s behind us!” You called.

“Yeah, I noticed.” Marco said. “Heh, don’t worry, I am the best flier there is.” He swerved, dodged, and flipped as Doflamingo’s strings came from every direction. 

“_________!!! COME BACK HERE! Don’t you turn your back on me!” Doflamingo shouted whilst grinning. “You can’t escape me!” 

“STOP CHASING ME!” You cried. “GO BACK TO YOUR OWN FAMILY. I’VE FOUND A NEW ONE.” 

“Talk it out with me!” Doflamingo said in a honeyed voice again. “I promise to love you above all! I’ll get rid of all the girls! Everyone else can move out if I order them to! I’ll build a separate mansion for them!” All the while, he shot his strings at you, but Marco expertly dodged them. 

“Hang in there, _____!” Marco called. “The clouds clear up near the ocean so he won’t be able to chase us there.” 

“OK!” You said. You then shouted back to Doflamingo, “I’M NOT STUPID!” 

“I bought your ring already! I was going to propose to you after we fought things out, you know… “ Doflamingo called whilst frowning. “You’ve lost a chance to have it all!” He cackled. 

“Even if the old Doffy were a penniless man I would have married him,” You yelled. “Your money has no meaning to me. Just marry Natalia already. No need to invite me to your wedding.” 

“Almost there!” Marco huffed. 

“Sorry Marco!” You said. “I’ll repay you somehow for this. Do you like kebabs? I make great kebabs.” Marco just laughed. 

Seeing he was coming close to his limit and that he was about to lose you, Doflamingo finally lost his temper. He howled, “_____________! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE! YOU ARE MINE! MINE ALONE TO LOVE AND KEEP!” Using all his power, he shot strings from all directions, and Marco could not evade all of them. He gasped, and looked back as you stared wide-eyed at Doflamingo. Doflamingo smiled as he saw his strings had pierced you. 

You turned, and the in the dim light Doflamingo could clearly see your face. You were no longer wearing a surprised expression, and only gazed at him with a sad one. The emotional burden you had been carrying became clearly etched on your face and Doflamingo opened his eyes widely in surprise. 

“Sorry, Doffy.” You gave him one last smile, and holes of white-blue fire appeared where his strings had supposedly pierced you. 

Doflamingo was utterly stunned. A Logia? No. It wasn’t since the Mera Mera no Mi belonged to Ace. What was it, then? He realized he had run out of clouds, and landed instead on the mast of his enormous ship. As you and Marco disappeared into the distance, he gave one final howl of pure fury as he saw that you had slipped through his grasp like sand, for good. 

“___________!” You heard his guttural cry from Marco’s back, and yet felt nothing but peace and excitement. 

“Thank you.” You called down towards Marco, and he simply nodded in reply as the two of you flew towards the giant ship bearing Whitebeard’s jolly roger in the distance. 

You were finally free from the pain. You had a new life. 

With great anticipation, you prepared yourself to land, whilst reminding yourself with a smile that you would make Marco the most delicious kebabs he would ever taste in his life.


	3. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

————————

When Doflamingo returned to the mansion, pure fury radiated from his every fiber. He traveled up to your room. Natalia was there, perusing through the clothing and accessories, but as soon as she saw him she screamed and ran out of the room. Doflamingo made a note to punish her later. Right now, he was too focused on you. Doflamingo thrust open every drawer of the closet. Every piece of jewelry had been left just the way you had left them. There were those giant blue sapphires which had adorned your neck and ears during one of the many dates you had gone on. There was a small golden chain with a green emerald in the middle, the first necklace he ever bought you, which you had been wearing only yesterday. He howled again in fury and closed every drawer again. He then exited the walk-in closet, and saw the letter. He didn’t trust himself to not rip it into pieces, and yet he had to know. He slowly and carefully opened the letter, and read the words you had scrawled across the page in your beautiful handwriting.

To the impostor pretending to be the Doffy I once loved,

I’m curious. 

Why did you love me?

Were you lonely? 

Were you disturbed by our childhood?

Did you need a friend or a lover to fill your heart? 

I’ve always hoped that those were the reasons you loved me.

Because if those were,

Then the reason you stopped loving me with all your soul must be that you’re not lonely, disturbed, or in need of someone like me to spend your days with anymore.

And that makes me feel relieved, after everything that we have shared together.

I hope you’re happy. I know the others will be. 

You, who used to love me. 

This is the end of our heartbreak fiction. It was never to last, and I have finally accepted the fact, seeing as what our relationship was come to.

p.s. I don’t think I have to say this but tell Natalia she can have everything in my closet and my room. I don’t need them anymore, nor will I miss them. After all, as you’ve said, she is your new Queen.

Doflamingo was so utterly gone that he immediately went to his room and suffered a mental breakdown. He was furious at himself for treating you the way he had, furious at himself for feeling so utterly devastated, furious at you for escaping, furious at the power you held over him, and furious at his executives. He was furious at everything. He was so angry he didn’t sleep the next day, or the day after. Not only was he angry, but filled with an inexplicable fear as well. 

Nobody dared enter his room, or walk past the doorway, to your room, which was next to his. Nobody dared to speak to him for the next few days, and for a week he was unable to smile or even pretend to smile, no matter how strong his facial muscles were. He knew he had treated you poorly, but never thought you would leave him. He had taken you for granted a little too long, and knew it. 

After a week, he slowly began to smile again, but it was a facade. He seemed returned to his old cheery personality and slowly life returned to normal, but he was always looking out for news of you. He still had women around, but couldn’t seem to bring himself to have sex with them. When he did, it didn’t feel the same as it used to. Slowly but surely, he realized his world was losing its color. Everything became a dull grey, no matter how he tried to live in color it would not return. Natalia, someone he once held in high regard, was now someone he was disgusted by. She would always drool over him, and wasn’t ever classy like you had been with him. She didn’t have the wit or the nerve to enjoy sarcastic humor with him, and all day all she ever did was fawn over him. He didn’t let anybody so much as set a foot into your room. He established quite quickly that your room was never to be opened. He didn’t tell how he really felt to anyone, not even to Vergo, and kept it all within himself. He regularly sent men to try and find you, but they always came up empty handed, much to his despair. 

Around 6 months after he saw you left, he was roaming the halls of his mansion out of boredom. He turned a corner and spotted his executives huddled in a circle, whispering together. He slowly ambled over, and saw that they were gathered around a paper. He spotted your face on the paper, and whilst trying the hardest he could not to frown, grinned and said, “What’s that?”

“It appears to be a wanted poster for _______, sir.” Vergo said. Doflamingo took the paper from Sugar’s hands and his grin faltered. He read:

Wanted Dead or Alive. Bounty: 400 million Beri. Affiliated with the Yonko Whitebeard’s Fleet. 

There, on the paper, it showed your smiling face as you threw a peace sign towards the camera. 

Your dark hair was tousled and seemed to be blowing in the wind and your cheeks and lips were flushed as you grinned widely for the camera. Your arm was draped around Marco’s shoulder, who was looking annoyed and focusing on fighting rather than the camera. Though you had some scratches on your cheek, you looked more alive and more beautiful than you had ever before. There was an ethereal quality about seeing color in your face and a smile he hadn’t seen you ever smile for him in the near past. In fact, he couldn’t recall when you had last smiled at him like that. Angrily, he took the paper and took it to his office. There, he simply gazed at your smiling face for hours and hours, and eventually nailed it on the wall next to other portraits of his executives. 

Then, a year after you left, Doflamingo received word that a great war was building up at Marineford after Luffy freed many pirates from the notorious prison in his quest to free Ace. He immediately set sail for Marineford, to see if there were any freed pirates he was interested in. Additionally, he saw that Whitebeard’s crew was likely to be present as their objective was to free Ace from the execution platform. That meant you were going to be there. He was filled with anticipation as his ship sailed towards the battle. 

“Hmmmm….I’ll see her again after all.” Doflamingo mused as he sat on the helm of his ship.


	4. Marineford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marineford!

In the life with the Whitebeard Pirates, your life was so idyllic. They treated you as the little sister of the fleet (though you weren’t little at all) and spoiled you rotten. You had gotten close with Whitebeard as well. You trained daily with Marco and he taught you how to utilize your mythical dragon zoan fruit. The white flames you spewed could not be extinguished with anything except seawater or your will, and consumed those it burned. With it, you dealt utter destruction and ruin, causing your bounty to skyrocket in just one year. Additionally, like Marco, you could not be damaged, and could regenerate wounds by changing into your zoan form. 

You had gotten to know all the commanders pretty well, and had met Ace as well, often sparring with him to see who was the better fire wielder for sport. As such, when news came of Ace’s capture you were devastated like the rest of Whitebeard’s crew, and immediately began traveling to Marineford to fight for Ace. Whitebeard had ordered you to become the temporary 2nd Division’s commander after Ace was captured.

Marineford was visible in the horizon, and drew ever closer as Whitebeard’s men prepared for war. You stood with Marco next to Whitebeard at the prow of his ship, eating some grapes. Marineford towered over the ship. A hush fell over the entire stronghold as Whitebeard’s ship came thundering out of the water. Whitebeard stood at the helm with Marco, with you briefly having gone to set down your grapes in the kitchen. You returned and stood with the rest of Whitebeard’s crew, behind Marco and Whitebeard. After Whitebeard and Sengoku exchanged some words, Whitebeard began to fight Kizaru. Marco jumped to his aid, and you smirked whilst seeing him in action. 

Suddenly, Luffy arrived, flying down from the sky with the thousands of prisoners he had freed from Impel Down. You gasped in awe at the spectacle. Luffy and Whitebeard exchanged words, and Luffy jumped down from Whitebeard’s ship and began running towards Ace’s execution platform. However, meanwhile your attention was suddenly brought to the fact that Blackbeard’s crew was attacking Whitebeard. You jumped down from the ship and leapt into action. Marco was sent forwards to help Luffy after defending Whitebeard, and you took his place. You leapt into the battlefield to take out a couple vice admirals. As the vice admirals came charging at Whitebeard’s crew, you grinned and tied your hair back into a long ponytail as you anticipated the battle. As the first vice admiral came swinging into Whitebeard’s crew, you frowned. 

“Hey! You shouldn’t fight weaker opponents like cowards!” You grinned as you transformed into your hybrid form. As you were relatively unknown except to the topmost navy officials as you hadn’t made too many appearances, people stared at you as you sprouted four enormous light blue wings on your back. Your hands and feet grew into slender, scaly ones with enormous talons at the end. 

“Hehe!” You laughed as you thrust your arm forward, slashing the shoulder of a vice admiral. He screamed in pain as his arm was completely torn off, and the wound erupted into white flames. You got to work on the other vice admirals. They all ended up collapsing in agony as your white flames consumed them. It was pretty darn unfair for them, you had to admit, but Whitebeard’s orders were orders. You grabbed the face of the last vice admiral in your way, and flipped, sending him crashing into the ground. You dove to finish him off, when suddenly shots of ice came flying your way. 

You turned to face Aokiji. “A pleasant day, it is, sir!” You grinned. Akainu was busy fighting Vista and Marco. Kizaru was similarly occupied with dealing with the other division commanders. 

Aokiji frowned and began to attack you. “Normally I wouldn’t attack beautiful women, but I suppose you are the exception.”

“I’m honored.” You said.

Aokiji fired some ice spears in your direction, but they simply passed through you. “You have a curious ability. I’m assuming you have a Mythical Zoan, just like Marco?” 

“Spot on!” You cried, and lashed out with your arms. Aokiji blocked it with an ice spear, and you began to attack him in a flurry of slashes and kicks. Aokiji backed off, and studied you for a second, then glanced towards Whitebeard. 

“Ice Time.” He said and shot hundreds of icy bullets towards Whitebeard. “Can you make it in time?” 

Your eyes widened, and you transformed into your full dragon form, and flew towards Whitebeard. “POPS!” You cried, and got there in the nick of time, and shielded him with all four of your enormous wings, which absorbed all the bullets. 

“Heh. Almost as good as Marco.” Whitebeard grinned, and you laughed, and then turned towards Aokiji. He called as you flew away, “Don’t forget what I have told you!”

“Of course.” You called back.

“Hey, now, I thought you marines were above fighting dirty like that!” You sighed and said, “Now I am a little bit angry…” You sighed and transformed into your dragon form. You began to fly low over the battlefield, spewing your white fire, and leaving swaths of marines screaming in agony. Aokiji had no choice but to turn and chase after you as you flew past Marco as he helped clear the way for Luffy. You continued your attack away from them, and Aokiji finally caught up to you. 

“Now we’re even.” You said with a small smile. “Let’s get i—“ You paused suddenly. In the distance, you saw a familiar, enormously pink coat in the distance, on one of the ledges of the Marineford building. He was sitting near Sengoku. He’d probably seen you. You then set your gaze upon Aokiji again, and lunged as you attacked him. Whether he had seen you or not it didn’t matter. He was a ghost of the past. 

You and Aokiji traded blows as you reverted to your hybrid form. Aokiji was strong, but you had the upper hand, since you could regenerate almost instantaneously from his attacks. You slowly began to wear him down. Your four wings gave you great maneuverability as you darted to and fro in the air, raining attacks and blasts of white fire onto Aokiji. As you prepared to dive in and try to deal a serious blow, Aokiji suddenly paused, and leapt far away from you. Whilst he was distracted, you were able to land on the ground, crouch, and then leap up towards him to land an extremely powerful punch on him, which he blocked with both of his hands. However, he went flying into the building next to Sengoku from the force of the punch, crushing the stone wall.

You stood for a moment and watched as he flew away amidst the battle. Suddenly you saw Sengoku turn to Doflamingo and speak, and Doflamingo stood up. The two of you stared at each other, and though he was hundreds of feet away it felt like he was right there. Doflamingo abruptly began to move his fingers, and came flying in your direction. You sighed. Of all the people you wanted to see, Doflamingo was the last of them.

————————

Whitebeard’s ships came crashing out of the ocean, and Doflamingo licked his lips in anticipation for the bloodshed which would occur. More importantly though, he was keeping his eyes peeled for _______. However, she was nowhere in sight and Doflamingo frowned in disappointment. Soon after Whitebeard arrived, Luffy and thousands of escaped Impel Down prisoners fell from the sky. 

“Fufufufufu…” This is going to get interesting.” Doflamingo grinned. From beside him, Sengoku sighed in disgust. 

As Kizaru was sent out to attack Whitebeard, Marco the Phoenix sprang into action and defended Whitebeard with his wings. The marines all gasped as they witnessed Marco’s power. He sent Kizaru flying, and as Luffy sprang into action and began to run towards the platform, Marco began to help clear the way for him and protect him from the admirals. The other commanders all left their ships and began making their way onto the battlefield. Sengoku cried into his Den Den Mushi, “Dispatch two squadrons’ worth of vice admirals to help take out Whitebeard’s crew! Over.” 

Doflamingo watched the battle below with a great disappointment and annoyance. Maybe she wasn’t coming after all…He surveyed all the common soldiers at the feet of Whitebeard’s ships and didn’t see you. Whitebeard’s forces mobilized, and no matter where he looked, he did not see you in the commotion. However, as the first giant vice admiral began to swing, he suddenly collapsed backwards, clutching his arm which was being consumed in white flames, and screaming. A flash of blue could be seen.

Then, suddenly he spotted your familiar figure as you came swinging into the fray.

There she was. 

Doflamingo watched from afar as you easily took down the vice admiral, slashing his shoulder, and his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of your white flames. As you began to massacre the vice admirals, the soldiers below you began to take notice, and cried, “Who is that? I’ve never seen or heard of her before!” They gasped in fear, and Sengoku shouted down at them.

“That is the current commander of the 2nd Division of the Whitebeard Pirates! It appears she has consumed a mythical zoan fruit, much like Marco.” 

The men all recoiled in fear and Doflamingo heard Ace say, “_____! Heh, so she’s done it.”

Doflamingo frowned as he watched your every move. He saw that in the past year, you had gotten much more youthful looking as the color had returned to your face and you pulsed with vitality. Your hair was long and light blue at the tips. Your eyes shone with life and expression, and you smiled genuinely as you enjoyed the battle. Your figure was also once again in tip top shape due to all the training with Marco and Ace, and the effects of the revealing clothing you wore were displayed on the Marines’ faces as they ogled you from afar. 

That, that right there, in the midst of the battle, was the woman Doflamingo had fallen in love with all those years ago. Filled with energy and life, extremely beautiful, and with a lot of brains to boot. Now, more than ever, he wanted nothing more than to call you his once again. Despite desiring to forget you and his past and trying his hardest, as you came into sight all his efforts were washed away. There was nothing more he wanted than to have you come back to be by his side again. Without you, having everything truly meant nothing, and he suddenly found himself lost in thought.

——————————

A month after you had left, Doflamingo had been fitfully sleeping in his room. As he tossed and turned, he was suddenly thrust into darkness. Amidst the darkness, a small light appeared, and as it drew closer, it suddenly became apparent that the light was actually a burning fire. Amidst the flames, a man, a woman, and two boys were chained to a wall. The villagers, faceless and nameless, were torturing the four people, calling them names and throwing objects at them. A small blond child wearing sunglasses was between his father and his brother. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed in pain and fear. The boy opened his mouth to cry once more….and suddenly, Doflamingo was back in his bed. He bolted upright, and realized he was sweating profusely. 

Tears were streaming down his face and in a panic he turned towards where you might have been sleeping were you still there. Still partially dazed and blinded, he grasped towards where you were, but his hands touched nothing, groping the empty air and then silken sheets. 

You were not there, not there to turn your tired face towards him and silently envelop him in your embrace, whispering that you were there and it was just a dream. Still gasping and chest heaving slightly, he saw the empty sheets next to him. There was no warm body there, no sweet-smelling long blue hair to bury his face into. 

Suddenly, Natalia burst into the room, and saw his form hunched over. “Doflamingo? Are you alright? I heard a cry coming from your room.” 

Doflamingo did not turn and sat still, his teeth glinting in the moonlight as he smiled. “It’s nothing, dear. Did you want to sleep next to me today?”

“Why, of course~” Natalia cooed and sidled over. She slowly peeled off her robe in the moonlight, and Doflamingo was suddenly thrust into another vision. The first night in the mansion with you, you were in the room together. As he lay down in the bed and watched you, you turned in the moonlight streaming down the window as you peeled your silken robe off. 

The moonlight illuminated your silhouette, the one he knew so well, the sensual silhouette. But this time, it was not you, it was only someone who resembled you. She was shorter, and more curvaceous but less sensual and more sexual. A cruder version. 

Natalia climbed into the bed and Doflamingo suddenly was overcome with an overwhelming sense of disgust coupled with the despair from earlier.

Only you had the power to soothe his nightmares, but you were not there… 

——————————

“She is a monstrously powerful woman.” Sengoku commented as he watched you slowly begin to gain an edge over Aokiji and send him flying again. 

“You think so?” Doflamingo snapped out of his vision and then grinned, and said, “If you call Aokiji back, I can fight her.” 

“Oh?” Sengoku looked down at Doflamingo in surprise. “How unusual, coming from you, who I assume visited out of boredom.” 

“Well?” Doflamingo grinned, sticking his tongue out, and Sengoku called back Aokiji. With eyes locked on you, Doflamingo stood and began to make his way onto the battlefield.


	5. Marineford: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the canon Marineford storyline a bit. Pls forgive ;-;

Chapter 5 - Marineford Part 2!

The Battle of Marineford raged around you, but you kept your eyes locked on Doflamingo as he drew closer, swinging through the sky.You could almost hear his voice in your head, saying your name in a singsong voice, but then realized you couldn’t really remember what it sounded like. He flew through the sky and landed with a crash on top of some marines a ways in front of you. The two of you simply stood regarding each other for a moment.

“______.” He wasn’t smiling and was actually frowning slightly. “Come back to me, hm?” He walked closer to you as he held out his arms. He eventually reached you after taking several long strides, and paused. He then grasped your waist and pulled you closer with exceedingly gentle hands. You frowned. 

“What a creep. I don’t think you have the right person.” You grinned and began to dissolve into icy blue flames and out of his grasp. You flew into the air, and said, “How disappointing.” 

“I’m no fool. You are her, and she is me. Come on now and be sensible. We can talk things out! You can become a warlord! Imagine all the free power you’ll have.” He grinned. 

You let out a laugh, and echoed what he had told you that night a year ago. “You haven’t changed a single bit. Still consumed with a desire for power. Do you know what you’re even saying?Heh….you should listen to yourself. It’s hilarious.” Your hollow voice echoed and on a dime you began to dive towards Doflamingo, preparing to attack him. 

“Well, now I know you really are that woman.” Doflamingo simply stood there and spoke, and you landed a slash on him. He held up his arms to block you in an X formation, but still went flying from the force of the attack.

“Shut up, and just fight like a good obedient Shichibukai.” You smiled, and then dove again as you prepared to attack. “Nobody has time for your empty words.”

You swerved at the last minute and slashed Doflamingo’s shoulder with your claws without flames. He still did nothing as he bled from his shoulder, and you sighed. “If you won’t fight me, there is no use in fighting you, you know.” Doflamingo seemed to come out of a trance, and frowned again as he assumed a fighting stance. 

“Let’s get it~” You said as he swung into the sky, launching himself towards you. He shot some more string. 

“Overheat.” He said and a large whip of flaming string came flying with great speed towards you. You dodged it, and dove in, landing a kick on his stomach and flying back out from behind him. You turned and flew in again. As you exchanged blows whilst flying around the battlefield, Doflamingo kept trying to convince you to come back to him. 

“I am different now, I can show it to you.” He grunted as you landed an uppercut on his face. 

“Oh, please.” You jeered, then a sudden thought came up into your head. “Oh..by the way, how’s the Queen?” You smiled as a vein appeared in Doflamingo’s forehead. 

“It appears she is quite well, thought I didn’t know she consumed a mythical zoan.” Doflamingo grinned.

“Not the old one, the new one.” You shook your head and attempted to land another kick, which he blocked with his strings. He threw in a punch of his own with an arm coated in Busoshoku Haki, which connected with your side, and you went flying. However, you quickly recovered, and sped towards him again. “Is she enjoying life? How’s my room? I hope she hasn’t made it a mess.” You grinned and flew under Doflamingo, landing a kick on his leg, which he took and went flying. 

“She is gone.” Doflamingo stated simply. “I got rid of her, and everyone else.” He shot string bullets at you, which simply passed through your wings. 

“Aw, a pity. She was definitely a keeper.” You said with a mock frown. “She was almost the splitting image of me, and younger by a few years, too. I’m sure you’ll find other ones.” 

“I am building a separate mansion for my officers. The ring I still have.” He said in a sweet voice. “Come on.” 

“I’m actually glad you didn’t propose to me sooner. I have to thank you for that.” You lunged at him again and darted over his arm to deliver a blow to his back. He blocked it with his strings and grinned again, as the vein on his forehead pulsed.

“You’re so cruel to me.” Doflamingo sighed and began to take a more aggressive stance. He created two string clones, and the three of them began to attack you. You were able to quickly dispatch one with a flaming kick to the face, and the string dissolved in the white flames. 

“I can’t be cruel to somebody I don’t remember much of.” You said, sighing as you parried the attacks of the other clone and Doflamingo. 

“I am different. I swear it.” He said with an angry frown on his face. “We both have changed, but I think it was for the better. You’re quite the monster now.”

“That’s no way to call a woman.” You frowned. “Even if you are different, I won’t want to ever see your face again. Doffy won’t come back. Ever!” You said in a quietly angry face. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten what you did or said to me. I remember every single thing. It’s just that I don’t care anymore. I love my new family.” 

Doflamingo said, “Well, how do I show you I’ve changed?”

“That’s the point, you cant.” You frowned. “Hey, you know Marco really likes my kebabs? You never liked them as I recall.” 

“I’ll eat whatever the hell you make me! My dream is still alive. Without you, I won’t ever be complete.” Doflamingo called. 

“That’s a good joke.” You retorted. “You’re still as empty as ever. You think I can’t see it in your eyes? I know you. You won’t ever be able to lie to me again.” 

In the fight, you were so engrossed in your fight with Doflamingo that you hadn’t noticed what was going around you. Suddenly, you saw the platform explode just as Luffy reached it. 

“Yes!” You cried in relief. You suddenly stopped mid-air, then shot higher in the sky, searching for Marco. You saw him lying on the ground in front of Kizaru. 

“MARCO!” You shouted in despair and shot towards him from the sky in the blink of an eye, much too quickly for Doflamingo to even keep up. Marco had seastone cuffs around him and appeared wounded. You shot down from the sky as fast as your wings could carry you, and as Kizaru shot his light bullets from his fingers to finish off Marco, you dashed in front of him and braked, turning your back wards Kizaru to absorb the bullets. 

“My, my! Another mythical zoan devil fruit user?” Kizaru drawled in surprise. In fury you transformed into a dragon and spewed your white fire towards Kizaru, who dodged away. 

“How frightening!” Kizaru exclaimed and suddenly stopped to listen to a Den Den Mushi hidden in his collar. He paused and frowning, said, “Very well…. and beamed himself away to face other division commanders who were nearing the platform and clearing the way for Luffy. 

“Marco!” You cried as you gingerly turned him over. You sighed in relief when you saw he was alive and not seriously injured. “You idiot, don’t scare me like that!” 

“Hah…I need to get out of these cuffs.” He gasped.

“I’ve got you.” You enveloped Marco in your embrace and carried him with your front two legs in dragon form. Wings pumping, you flew towards the Moby Dick, Whitebeard’s main ship. On the prow, men awaited with Mr. 3 to pick Marco’s lock. You set him down, and as the men all rushed to set him free, suddenly a collective cry emerged from the scene behind you. You turned just in time to witness Ace being killed off by Akainu. 

“ACE!” You called in despair along with the rest of the pirates as you saw Akainu’s molten magma fist protruding from Ace’s torso. You began to weep, and as Marco’s handcuffs fell off, he shouted, 

“_______! Lets go!” The two of you shot towards Ace, where Jinbei was doing the best he could to fend Akainu off of Luffy, who was in a comatose state. 

“IF WE LET LUFFY DIE, IT WILL BE THE WHITEBEARD PIRATES’ GREATEST SHAME!” Marco shouted for all of the crew to hear. Akainu roared in fury as Marco dove down and fended him off, telling Jinbei to hurry up and leave with Luffy. Akainu sent an enormous wave of magma towards Marco, which overwhelmed him and pushed him out of the way. Suddenly, from the ground Crocodile emerged and used his sand sables to blow Luffy and Jinbei into the air, who were both wounded severely. They hurtled towards you, and Marco gave a slight nod as you made eye contact. You caught them in midair, but Akainu was rising quickly from the ground to catch you. 

You grasped both Jinbei and Luffy as tightly as you could, dodging through the stormy skies and a rain of Akainu’s magma fists. In this moment of utter desperation, everything slowed. You desperately searched for a place to go, and noticed a group of pirates calling out to you. You hurtled towards them out of the sky and with a suspicious eye regarded them. 

“I’M A DOCTOR! GIVE LUFFY AND JINBEI TO ME!” It was Trafalgar Law, an infamous supernova. 

“He’s yours. Do what you can.” You called down as you deposited Jinbei and Luffy into Jean Bart’s arms. 

As Akainu continued to pursue, he was suddenly stopped by Whitebeard, who slammed Akainu aside, creating an enormous fissure which separated him from the rest of his crew and the fleet. Akainu was defeated and fell into the chasm, cursing Whitebeard. 

“ZEHAHAHAHAHA!” Suddenly, a laugh erupted from your left and you whipped around. It was the Blackbeard pirates. Blackbeard jumped in to fight Whitebeard. 

“POPS!” The entire fleet cried as Whitebeard slammed Blackbeard into the ground, severely wounding him. 

Blackbeard’s men began to attack Whitebeard. They stabbed and shot him so many times they ran out of lead and swords. However, he was not dead yet. He began to give a speech about the will of Gol D. Roger and how Blackbeard was not the one Roger had predicted to become the next Pirate King. 

“ONE PIECE EXISTS!” Whitebeard shouted with every drop of his strength and then passed away while still standing. 

“RETREAT!” Marco cried, and the remaining division commanders began to regroup and flee. They boarded the ships. Suddenly, you saw Blackbeard cover Whitebeard with a cloth. Soon after, he emerged, and struck a stance. 

“T-that stance…” Marco gasped from beside you. Blackbeard gave a bellow and brought his fist down, cracking the air and further cleaving Marineford into pieces. 

“How!” You shouted in fury. Then, Sengoku finally intervened and transformed into an enormous Buddha. He stopped Blackbeard’s rampage. To top things off, Shanks suddenly arrived at Marineford. Shanks ended the war, and told Marco to retreat quietly. You followed Marco onto the remaining few ships of the fleet and began to sail away. As Marineford slowly left your sight, you wept freely with Whitebeard’s crew.

—————————

As the platform exploded, relief was etched all over your face as Ace and Luffy made it out. Doflamingo frowned, and watched the happiness on your face. He then saw your face change into one of fury as you began to shoot through the sky, nosediving towards Marco as you called his name. Doflamingo saw from afar as you took the light bullets and briefly dueled Kizaru with utter contempt on your face. Kizaru retreated, and as you gently turned Marco over, Doflamingo saw the relieved look on your face. He watched as you embraced Marco and smile as you carried him as fast as you could to safety. 

Seeing the life in your expression shook Doflamingo yet again. And, when he saw you embrace Marco (the two of you were close friends), he realized he felt incredibly angry, because he was jealous. He frowned deeply, and watched in anger as he could not reach you. He returned to his perch near Sengoku and simply frowned whilst watching the battle. He was no longer interested in participating. Eventually, he saw wth a growing distaste as you disappeared on a flagship as the Whitebeard Pirates retreated.

After the war, he angrily returned to Dressrosa and resumed leading the business affairs with Kaido. However, business was going very smoothly and so he set out by himself to look for you. However he wouldn’t so much as catch as glimpse of you until a year and a half later, and would only truly get to speak with you again two years later.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short background info session! More cool stuff to come >:P

After the war at Marineford, the Whitebeard pirates regrouped and rallied. A few months after the war, with Marco in command the “Payback War”ensued. Despite the valiant efforts of the crew, you suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of Blackbeard, as much of your power had been lost. Four of the top commanders had been still recovering from being greatly wounded, and Blackbeard had gained strength by recruiting prisoners from Impel Down’s level 6 chambers. After an overwhelming defeat, the remaining numbers of the Whitebeard Pirates had relocated to the main island in Whitebeard’s territory to recoup fully. One by one, the other islands were overtaken by other Yonko or pirate groups. 

On the island, you would not sit idly by, however, and with your business smarts began a black market operation selling weapons and rare materials in the network. In just under a year you had created an small empire with business negotiations. More pirates were recruited, and so you were able to help the pirate force regain their former strength, albeit without Whitebeard. Marco became the new leader of the Whitebeard Pirates and led them to slowly start recapturing some islands. The other division commanders began to once again sail the seas with ships bought with the money and in two years’ time, when the Strawhats finally returned to the scene, you had helped build a great empire. It was a shadow of its former self, but it was still a force to be reckoned with. Additionally, you made sure to keep under the radar of the government and stay secluded in your operations to avoid any other conflicts.


	7. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOO IM BACK ive been busy with school pls forgive also im almost done with this so ill be updating much more oftennnn :D 
> 
> This chapter is rlly long so pls enjoy also some of it is kinda lame but i try ;-;. 
> 
> thank you all for reading the trash i create LOL love u all <3

Around a year and a half after Marineford, you were sitting in your office when your assistant, Nina, came in and said, “Miss _____, your mail for today.”

“Thank you,” You said and took the small bundle of paper from her hands. There were some newspapers and a large, heavy envelope. In surprise, you held it up. It was closed with an elaborate wax seal made of maroon wax with gold leaf. “What’s this?” You carefully opened the letter, and a piece of paper lay inside. Well, it wasn’t paper, but actually a sheet of gold hammered so thin it became paper. Embossed in the surface, were the words, “Cordially inviting you to the wedding of Lady Marie, Queen of Fleur Kingdom.”

“Huh.” You said. You had met her once before whilst visiting to trade. Fleur kingdom was prosperous and a symbol of mutual peace throughout the region. It had no violent history, and was respected even by the various pirate groups which surrounded it. “Apparently I’m invited to some party. Nina, can you get some more intel on this? I want to know if it’s the real deal or not.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” Nina smiled and went off to work. At the end of the day, she came back to you and said, “it seems to be a legitimate celebration. There will be many prominent figures attending both above and underground. I suggest, if I may, that you attend to perhaps negotiate some deals or just take a break from all your hard work!”

“You are too kind.” You smiled. Perhaps I shall. Let me go ask Marco.” You did, and Marco agreed to go to the celebration with you and party a bit. You bought a dress and Marco a tuxedo. After placing your substitutes in place, (Jozu and your second-in-command), you set off on a ship to the kingdom of Fleur. After two days, you arrived with Marco just in time. 

—————————  
Doflamingo was lazily spinning around in his office chair whilst trying to get you out of his mind, when Sugar walked in. “You have mail!” 

“Huh?” Doflamingo grunted in surprise at the large, heavy envelope Sugar placed in his hands. He read the thin gold sheet which slid out of the envelope. “A party?” 

“You should go. Take a break from your work, especially since you’ve been stressed lately. We’ll take care of things.” Vergo said softly. 

“Hm..very well then.” Doflamingo plastered a grin on his face. “I hope thing are interesting.” He set off on his ship, arriving a day early. He decided to stay at a luxurious hotel near the palace until the next day. 

—————————

The day of the celebration, you and Marco arrived just two hours before the party was schedule to happen at 4pm. 

“Whew! We almost missed it.” You grinned.

“Let’s go.” Marco replied. 

“Thank goodness you have arrived! Start the procession!” A foreman called to the supervisor. A man in a white suit clapped his hands, and music began to play as the carriages slowly began moving towards the castle. “We welcome you to the celebration and thank you for attending!” He announced through a microphone.

You hopped into the waiting carriage. As you drew closer towards the palace, and on the way you were briefed on how the party was going to go. First, the general public would enter the grand hall and be seated on rows of benches, and then the VIPs would be introduced one by one in couples. Each VIP pair had their own box seat overlooking the venue, and luckily, you and Marco had one close to the ceremonial altar with the best views as the ambassador handed you a map.

After, the ceremonies would officially begin. The vows would be exchanged, and the festivities would begin. There would be multiple different party venues. A classical music venue for fine dining, a jazz venue, an opera performance, a club venue for younger children and finally a club venue for 18 and up guests. 

“We already know where we’re going after right?” You grinned. Marco simply laughed and looked out the window. 

As you passed by in the streets as the last carriage of the VIP procession, you observed the outside view. The streets were lined with ribbons and flowers of all different rare and exotic sorts. People dressed in all sorts of beautiful and lavish outfits were walking towards the palace alongside the coaches. Banners hung from windows congratulating the queen and her marriage. Confetti fell from baskets as they swayed gently in the breeze. A mile before the palace, enormous arches of flowers began appearing at regular intervals, trailing gossamer ribbons in white and pink. 

You arrived at a hotel next to the castle, and were immediately escorted to your rooms to prepare for the entrances in the next hour. You changed into you dress, and Marco into his tux. While he styled his normally wild hair and combed it down, you brushed your own hair till it shone with a glossy shine. You then applied some makeup, but only just enough to slightly accentuate your features. You bolded your eyebrows a little, added a splash of red to the inside of your lips and curled your eyelashes. You added some lotion to your face to combat the dryness and keep it hydrated. You were ready. You turned around in the mirror to observe yourself. The dress was a beautiful and rich black, and accentuated your relatively pale and fair skin. It was backless, and was secured around your shoulders by a simply dainty gold chain. A long piece of sheer fabric was draped over each shoulder. It was beaded with crystals and precious gems in numerous floral patterns, with embroidery. The splashes of color heightened the beauty and sophistication of the dress. The front of the dress was a daring v-neck which displayed your assets quite clearly (oh my! :3).Your shoes were pointed black stilettos (no platforms), and thankfully Marco was tall enough that even with heels he was taller than you. You tore your eyes away from the mirror, and saw Marco in his tux. His hair was combed down and sat tamely on his head. It was parted on one side, and he had a black rose pinned in his button. 

“Am I sure I’m looking at a pirate?” He smiled.

“You look quite dapper yourself.” You grinned. Just then, at the door there was a knock. A voice on the other side said, “Miss ______ and Mr. Marco, it is time for the introductions! Please make your way down to your carriage. It awaits!’ 

“Very well!” You exited the doorway and made your way downstairs towards your carriage. As you were passing the long marble hallway, looking at the signs of other guests, you suddenly noticed a gold plaque which read, “Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo.” Your eyes widened briefly. 

Doflamingo was here? 

Oh well, it didn’t matter. He’d probably see you at the VIP introduction and no other time. ‘Better keep an eye out.’ You thought as you descended the stairs. As you drew nearer and nearer to the castle, you felt hour heart begin to pound into your chest. After all, you were about to walk down a hundred-foot aisle in front of all the citizens in Fleur Kingdom. One by one, you heard the announcers as they called the names. 

“What if I trip?” You said nervously.

“Nervous? Just grab onto my arm tightly, and you’ll be fine. Just pretend all the benches are empty.” He said.

“Ok.” He stuck out his elbow, and you exited the carriage. You drew closer towards the enormous palace doors. Everything slowed down. You heard the announcer’s voice as it became distant. 

“And last but not least, I present to you, Sir Marco the Phoenix and Miss _________!” You steadied yourself. You had already done this sort of thing many times as Queen of Dressorosa. This was nothing. You elegantly placed a hand into the crook of Marco’s arm, and with a steady walk began to walk towards the entrance. You stepped together into the front of the stairs, and waved to everyone with a small smile. You completely forgot about Doflamingo and everyone else in the enormous crowd. At the top of the stairs, which split and curved around to meet at the bottom, you glanced at Marco, and slowly the two of you began to descend each side of the stairs. 

With poise, you steadily walked down the stairs, gently lifting the corners of your dress. The red carped guided you to the bottom of the stairs, and you smiled in relief as you made it to the bottom without tripping. You met Marco at the bottom and tucked your hand into his arm again. Slowly, you began to walk together down the aisle. Your dress billowed slightly behind you, and the fabric rippled in the breeze. You did not turn to face any of the people; you couldn’t hear them. Instead, you focused on the end of the red carpet. The two of you strode with a matching gait towards the altar, and in perfect step turned to the left. Hand in hand, you ascended the stairs and disappeared into the winding staircase which led to your box seats. 

“Now, let the Ceremony begin!” The announcer called and everyone cheered again.

—————————

Doflamingo was introduced first, and casually walked down the aisle to thunderous applause dressed in his usual outrageous garb and cape like before. He made his way into his box seat and sat on the large, plush velvet couch he had all to himself. He lazily observed the other VIPs. There were various lords and ladies from neighboring countries, some of his black market pals, but nobody interesting. He frowned, bored, as the VIPs were announced one after another, until he heard the announcer’s booming voice. 

“And last but not least, I present to you, Sir Marco the Phoenix and Miss _________!”

‘???’ Doflamingo’s eyes widened, and he took off his shades momentarily to make sure what he was seeing was true. There, you stood in the doorway, your hand tucked into Marco’s arm. His jaw dropped slightly as he saw you descend the stairs. You were perfectly stunning. You were more beautiful than you had ever appeared before, and the crowd suddenly hushed as they saw you and Marco. They then burst into the proper applause but were pretty much entranced by the unusually tall and beautiful people which strode across the red carpet. They positively oozed sophistication and perfection. Doflamingo could only stare, then suddenly felt pain. He was insanely jealous of Marco. Were the two of you together? 

‘No, it can’t be’ He reassured himself. 

In the boxes neighboring him, Doflamingo heard a murmur arise among all the young lords. “I’ve never seen her before!” A young lord replied. “I would hit that.” Another one of his friends replied. 

“But who’s that man next to her?” 

“He’s a famous pirate.”

“We’ll just have to wait for our…opportunity.” As they ogled you, they licked their lips. 

Doflamingo was now angry at their words. Then, he looked at you again, and forgot his anger. Then, he saw everyone staring at you and grew angry again. He switched between anger and awe for the next minute as you made your way up the aisle. As luck would have it, you were to be seated in the box next to him. Doflamingo began to sweat unconsciously and tensed as he saw your fair hand draw back the velvet red curtain in your box.

—————————

You stepped into the box seat, and peered around you. You sat down on the velvet couch to the right of Marco. It was a stunning view. There was the ceremony below you, an enormous floral decoration to your right and to your left there was another box suite in which a person in an enormous pink feathery jacket sat. 

‘Wait…..hold up. What?’

‘A pink feathery jacket? There’s only one man….’ You said and casually glanced to your left. Sure enough, it was Doflamingo, and he sat on the velvet couch in the box suite next to yours, staring at you from behind his glasses. You processed what you saw, and yet surprisingly, you didn’t feel anger. You didn’t feel any love or affection, but you didn’t feel hate for him either. There was just…nothing to feel anymore. Reveling in this feeling, you simply turned your attention back to the ceremony after a moment.

‘So this is what it means to be over somebody.’ You thought intently. ‘Neither hate, nor love. The past ceases to exist as flames are extinguished. A true peace.” 

You watched the ceremony with Marco, and paid absolutely no attention to Doflamingo. Doflamingo also watched the ceremony, but continually found his eyes wandering back to where you were, sitting on the velvet couch with Marco, enjoying some champagne and occasionally whispering and giggling as Marco chuckled. You didn’t look at him once the whole time after that. Eventually, the ceremony reached its close.

“You may now kiss the bride.” You stood and clapped enthusiastically with Marco as the bride and the groom embraced each other. The palace erupted into cheers. 

“Everyone, please head to the dining hall in the west wing!” The announcer called. You slowly stood and left the box seats with Marco, and descended the stairs. You were both escorted to the VIP dining center near the newlyweds, and before going to grab food and cake, you and Marco both congratulated the bride and groom. 

“Yum!” You ate some fried chicken while Marco ate some cake. 

“_______, you know Doflamingo’s here, right?” Marco said in a low voice. 

“Well, it matters not.” You grinned. “I’m over it.” 

“Yeah, well he may not be.”

“Ah, it’s not like he can do anything here.” You asserted. 

“Hm. I wish the party would start already.” Marco sighed.

“Me too.” You said. “Well, my goal for today is to find you a nice girl.” 

“Ugh, there’s nobody here I really like.”

“Well there’s no harm in trying.” You said mischievously. “Let’s party hard, eh?”

There was a sudden thunk on the table as a group of young noble men came and sat down at the same table. Annoyed, you just glanced at them and started chatting with Marco again. Then, one of them spoke. “Hello, Miss _________. I was just wondering….are you two together?” A young noble, seemingly your age or slightly older, said with an innocent look on his face. He was obviously the wealthiest; he wore an obnoxiously large gold watch, had the most gold accessories on his suit, and wore the most expensive looking clothing. His suit was quite garish and ugly; the bright colors did not match together, and you were suddenly reminded of how Doflamingo dressed. 

“What does it look like?” You said in an annoyed voice. Marco faced away from them and tried not to laugh.

“I can show you a good time later, if you would like.” The noble winked. You tried not to vomit, and Marco’s shoulders trembled as he tried his best to not erupt into laughter. 

“What a revolting little boy.” You said lazily whilst looking him over, and punched Marco’s shoulder. “Don’t laugh, you idiot.” Marco finally burst into laughter. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He threw his head back.

“Ugh.” You pulled him up from his chair. Making sure to grasp his waist tightly, as soon as you turned away you both began to silently laugh. Behind you, the noble looked stunned, then furious. 

“We’ll get her later, guys.” He said in a low voice, unbeknownst to you.

You and Marco both got ready for the afterparty, which would start at 9pm. You changed into a slinky silver glittery dress, which was held up by halter straps attached to a large choker collar. The dress hung precariously from your body, and you made sure to attach some adhesive to the inside of the dress so it wouldn’t slip from its place. The dress was extremely short, reaching only halfway down your thigh, and featured two enormous slits on either side of it. The dress was backless, and only barely covered your rear. An extra silver strap ensured it wouldn’t slip. You wore some designer sneakers. Marco had changed into his regular pirate garb. He wore an open, high collared purple shirt. His teal sash was around his waist and he wore his shorts and sandals. 

“P-perhaps I should have also just worn my regular clothes.” You sweatdropped. “Ah, well, then I would have been wasting my money. Lets gooo!” 

At the party, you and Marco headed straight for the 18+ club, and went to the VIP room in the back which overlooked the dance floor. The DJ was pumping out an energy-filled beat, and you turned to Marco as you spotted Doflamingo arriving at the lounge. “Let’s go dance for a bit!” 

“Sure thing!” Marco said, and followed you onto the dance floor. You went to the middle of the dance floor, amidst the light which danced over the faces of the people there. 

“So, can you dance Marco?” You said. 

“Can you?” He grinned mockingly. 

“Not really! I’ll just have to attempt to.” You said.

The beat was contagious, and you closed. “Here goes nothing.” You muttered and closed your eyes. You began to slowly sway and give in to the beat to the beat. You opened your eyes and began to sing along to the song, and as you began to feel the beat resound in you, you swayed your hips, and brought your hands above your head as you twirled and shook your hips in a circle. You looked over your shoulder and flashed a smile. 

“Not bad.” Marco said lazily. “But, you’ll have to do better than that to beat me.” He began to rock his shoulders back and forth, and swayed to the beat as he pointed towards you, then grinned as he rocked his shoulders to the beat and began to move his knees as well, stepping around you as he danced. His abdominal muscles rolled and undulated with his movements, which was definitely impressive. He exaggerated his hip shaking and made a girly face to make fun of you. In response, you began to exaggeratedly dance like he did, tensing your arms and attempting a manly face. 

“Wait!” You said. “Stay here, ok? I’m going to go request a song!” 

“The song?” Marco said, grinning. 

“You know it.” You said and turned towards the Dj’s platform. You made your way up to the Dj’s platform, and requested a song. Then, you turned and was making your way back to Marco, when suddenly several pairs of hands came out of nowhere, attempting to grab you all at once. You sighed, and burst into icy blue flames, and the hands simply passed through the fire. You turned, and looked unimpressed at the small group of nobles who had pissed you off at dinner. With a disgusted look, you watched as they recoiled in fear after seeing you flames. The guests around you also gasped in fright and cleared a path as you walked past all of them, flames still flickering from your body. Their soft blue light illuminated your face, and you walked over to Marco. 

“What happened?” He said.

“Aha, those annoying boys from before. No matter. It should come on soon.” You grinned.

“Ha!” Marco laughed, and said, “You’re still on fire, you know.”

“Well, no matter. It’s not dangerous unless I want to burn the house down!” You smiled, and kept dancing, the flames billowing and twirling around you as you sidestepped around him. “I think I’ll win if you don’t step up your game~” You said.

“Fine, have it your way.” Marco smiled widely and his teal and yellow flames began to erupt from his body. 

“What would I do without a friend like you to have a fiery dance battle with???” You sighed. “When you get married I’ll have my own little funeral.”

“Well, that’s not going to happen anytime soon! You’re more likely to get married than me I think. I’ll have to buy some funeral clothes for my sister’s wedding.” Marco frowned mockingly.

“What? No! I need my brother to be best man!” Your cried in mock horror. Then, you noticed that there was a giant empty space around you, as people stared in surprise and fear. They all stared in awe and shock at the two of you.

“Tch. Now we’re the center of attention.” Marco said, looking around. 

You heard the song you requested come on. “Who cares? Let’s put on a show for these people.” You grinned. The two of you began dancing together on the dance floor, to the rhythm, and singing the lyrics together. 

“And you are unforgettable, I need to get you alone..Why not?” Marco sang.

“A fucking good time never hurt nobody! I got a little drink but it's not Bacardi, If you loved the girl then I'm so, so sorry, I got to give it to her like we in a marriage~” You cried. 

You danced around each other, your hips and shoulder swaying to the beat and complemented by your long hair which swished around you. Wordlessly, the two of you danced together, pointing to each other and laughing on the middle of the floor, as the guests in the club room watched on in awe. Marco twirled you around and you laughed. Your flames flared spontaneously as you danced. It was honestly the best time you’d had at any club in your life. 

All too soon, the song was over. You high fived Marco and burst into laughter. “That was awesome!” The two of you extinguished your flames and smirked as you went to the VIP lounge as everyone stared in awe. The guests all seemed to come out of a trance as they resumed their dancing. Murmurs swept across the floor. You sat down on a couch with Marco and, with a sheen of sweat on your body, you took a break.

“Oi, Marco! There might be one!” You pointed out a woman whose back was turned on the floor. She had an enviable figure and had on expensive clothing. Her curled blond hair swished back and forth.

“Ehhh..” Marco was beginning to say when the woman turned. She had an extremely ugly face caked with makeup. Your eyes bulged. 

“NEVER MIND!” You screeched in horror. “Is that…even a woman??” 

The two of you stood in front of the glass windows overlooking the floor. Then, in the corner, you spotted a young woman all by herself. ‘Ah! A true gem worthy of my brother.’ You thought. Her face was innocent but beautiful. She wore a simple dress and had light brown hair, but still stood out. 

“MARCO!” You pointed towards the woman while whispering excitedly.

“There’s a real gem.” He smiled slightly, and you abruptly began tugging his arm back down the stairs. “Go talk to her!” You said excitedly. “If she’s got the brains and the personality, I would approve of her being your wife.” You winked and gently pushed him towards the young woman. 

“Pffft. You sure you’ll be okay by yourself?” Marco turned back towards you. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll end up leaving early to go sleep.” You said sheepishly. “I’m a bit tired.” 

“Such a sleepyhead as always.” Marco said, “If you need me just shout my name, and safety comes first.” He shook his finger at you. 

“Haha, thanks for coming as my date and also dancing with me,” You said and hugged him tightly. “I haven’t been to any parties in years.” 

“Well, it will always be my pleasure to go with my beautiful sister.” Marco grinned and affectionately patted your head. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning?”

“Yessir,” You did a fake salute, and turned to the VIP lounge by yourself as Marco made his way to the girl. You sighed, and let out a breath of relief. “My goal has been achieved.” 

All the men in the lounge turned towards you automatically as Marco left, and began to ogle your figure, which was even more evident in the skimpy dress you were wearing. Amongst these men was a tall blond man wearing a pink coat. You didn’t notice, however, and you started to eat some grapes, and from a distance watched Marco to see if things went well. He was immediately mobbed by women as he entered the floor without you, but he only had eyes for the girl. He said something, and the girl blushed and took his hand. They danced together and disappeared into the crowd. 

“Ahhhh~” You smiled contentedly. Then, suddenly, you spotted the young nobles walking towards you again. A tick mark appeared on your forehead but you didn’t move. They all gathered in an arc around you and the small table in front of you. The semicircle parted, and the young noble who had annoyed you stood in front of you. 

“Hey, it’s me. I haven’t introduced myself to you properly. My name’s Kishi.” He smiled and said, “Care to have a good time with me?” 

You sighed, and frowned down at him. “Of course not.”

“So is that a yes?” Kishi grinned and extended his hand out towards you. 

“No. The answer is NO, spelled N-O.” You sighed. “Don’t you understand what that means?” You said in a disgusted voice.

“Why not?” Kishi pressed, and the semicircle closed in. 

“Because I don’t like you and the way you tried to grab me earlier. Also, you have horrible style. Marco would never approve.” You sighed. 

“Oh, your date?” Kishi sneered.

“That’s right. He’s my brother.” You replied. “I would appreciate it if you went away now.” 

“Hah, whats so good about him anyways. How about just a kiss, then?” Kishi said casually. 

“Why can’t you just let me rest?” You said in a clearly pissed-off voice. “You’re revolting.”

Suddenly, Kishi’s facial expression changed to one of complete fury, and he tensed. “Do you know who I am?” 

“Does it matter? Should I care?’ You said, nonplussed.

“I am the son of King Naosuke. Do you know how many women faint in front of me as I walk down the streets? Consider yourself lucky that I even offered to dance with you.” He sneered again. “Don’t be so aloof, as if you’re above me.”

“But I am.” You said. “I don’t even want to look at trashy boys like you, whining just because they can’t have everything they want.”

“YOU BITC—“ Kishi lunged for you. Before you could react, however, suddenly there was a sickening crack as an enormous smoking leg imbued with Busoshoku Haki flew out of nowhere and kicked Kishi’s face, barely passing over your head. Kishi flew across the room, and was knocked out cold. Several guests cried out in surprise. Out of the corner of your eye, you spotter a flutter of pink. 

‘Of course. OF COURSE.’ You remained facing forward, and the person behind you slowly put his smoking foot down on the sofa right of where you sat. You were thrust into the shadow of the enormous man behind you. In front of you, the other nobles recoiled in fear and ran away to Kishi, who sat rubbing his head. The foot lifted from the couch behind you, and receded. There was movement, and you saw the back of Doflamingo’s cape as he slowly began to walk towards Kishi. Kishi coughed and spluttered as he was lifted by the collar of his shirt and slammed against the ground. You heard Doflamingo say something but didn’t hear his words.   
Kishi went pale and began to sob, and cried, “Yes, I SWEAR!” Doflamingo dropped him back on the ground and turned. He walked back towards you slowly, but you did not look at him. You stared out the window at the dancers on the floor, and as he came nearer, you tensed visibly.

“You’re too close.” you said. 

Doflamingo stopped about ten feet away from you.

“Are you hurt?” He said quietly. 

“No. Thanks, he was really starting to piss me off.” You replied. 

“You look beautiful.” Doflamingo commented. You noticed that he was frowning as you saw his reflection in the glass. 

“Save it for someone else.” 

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“It doesn’t matter if you did.”

“I suppose if I asked you to come back to me again it would be difficult?”

You sighed. “What nerve. You know, Ken or whatever his name was really reminded me of you, with his ugly clothes and horrible entitled attitude. I’ll just pretend I never saw you, and I ask of you to do the same.”

“I’m afraid I can’t. I’m trying to change, you know.”

“Hah, good luck with that.” You said. 

In mock surprise you gasped. “Oh, look, is that a mob of beautiful wealthy women I see advancing towards you? Looks like you’re back in your element.”

“Can I at least see your face?” Doflamingo said in a pained voice.

“That’s what pictures are for.” You slowly got up off the couch as the wealthy women all came cooing and gushing to Doflamingo. One of them turned to you, having just witnessed the scene. 

“Do you know Doffy?” At the nickname, you were slightly surprised. Seems like Natalia had told some of her friends. 

“Oh?” You said slowly. “Does everyone call you that now?” You weren’t even mad anymore. That name was ruined as soon as it left Natalia’s lips for the first time. “That’s a shame.” 

“….That’s a real shame.” You sadly smiled, and you said it just loud enough so that he could hear you.

“I didn’t—“ Doflamingo’s voice you emptied from your head. Instead, you turned to the woman and smiled sweetly. 

“I used to.” 

As the women began to mob him and the distance grew between the two of you, Doflamingo abruptly and angrily said, “_______!—“

You paused. Then, you turned to look at him with an empty and tired expression on his face. He was wearing his pink cape, a black dress shirt and a red tie. He wore matching black suit pants, and black shoes. ‘Not bad.’ You thought. You looked him straight in the eye, and said, “Have fun~” in a teasing, lilting voice as you smiled lightly. Doflamingo’s mouth opened slightly, and he could only watch as you turned and left the club, not turning back once. As you made your way out of the venue, you smirked as you heard people in all directions murmuring about you.

“Who is that woman?”

“She’s got Doflamingo and Marco! I’m so jealous!”

“Ugh, look at her figure! If only we had that we could stand a chance.”

“I’m not sure about that, there’s something else about her…”

The next morning you left the island with Marco to go back home, without a single thought of Doflamingo. Life continued as usual, until another half year later.


	8. Marco's Departure

One day half a year later, you were reading about the Strawhats’ defeat of Jack on Zou in one of the enormous lounges of your office building and talking to Marco, who was gazing out the window.

“_________, I just thought of something random. At Marineford, I heard Pops as he was saying he gave you a special order. What was it?” 

“Ah.” You said. “It was, ‘Protect Marco at all costs.’” You said. Marco stiffened, and turned.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” You continued. “To Whitebeard, you were the son he loved the most and held the closest to his heart, even more so than Ace. He wanted you to continue leading us, since he knew he was going to die on that battlefield already.”

Marco did not speak, but you smiled as you understood his emotions.

Abruptly, one of your subordinates stepped inside and said, “There is someone named Nekomamushi who wishes to see you, Marco-sama!” 

“Oh? Bring him in.” Marco said with a secret smile. 

“Who is that?” You asked.

“An old friend of mine…I wonder why he’s here. He’s a mink from Zou.” Marco explained, looking out the window. 

A few moments later, and enormous yellow feline mink walked into the room. “I knew I’d find you here.” He said. “Thank goodness.”

“What is it?” Marco asked. 

“This might take a while to explain…please, sit down!” Nekomamushi gestured to a sofa in front of him and Marco, frowning slightly, sat opposite of him. “Please listen carefully…” Nekomamushi said, and began to explain that Luffy was planning to take down Kaido, another Yonko. He described the ninja-pirate-samurai-mink alliance, and declared Luffy wanted Marco’s help. 

“We need your strength to help take down Kaido!” Nekomamushi implored.

As he finished talking, Marco paused, deep in thought. You spoke. “We can just put Jozu in charge while you’re gone. I think you should go. It’s a waste of your strength to stay here.” You said, smiling at him.

“Hah! Alright then, Nekomamushi, I accept your offer!” Marco said. “_______ can make sure everything goes smoothly with Jozu’s help.” Jozu was called in and the situation was explained. He agreed to become a temporary leader for the Whitebeard Pirates and thus Marco, after bidding everyone a great farewell as they held a feast in his honor, left to aid Luffy in his efforts. 

“Call me if you ever need anything, anything at all, hm?” You laughed as he boarded Nekomamushi’s vessel. “I’ll miss you terribly.” 

“Heh, I will. I’ll try to get back as soon as I can, though I don’t know when that will be.” Marco said.

“Take your time! Tell me about it afterwards, ‘kay?” You shouted towards the ship as it departed. You returned back to your office and resumed your work for the day. 

“Jozu! From my intuition, you’re probably going to stay the leader for much longer than you think.” You asserted and Jozu grinned. “I’ve got this. It’s an honor.” 

A week after Marco’s departure, whilst Jozu was away fighting to reclaim some territory, your assistant came dashing into your office at around two in the afternoon, with shaking knees and a fearful look in her eyes.

“MISS __________! THE SHICHIBUKAI DOFLAMINGO IS HERE!” She collapsed to her knees and added, “He said he wishes to see you. What do I say?” 

“Bring him in…” You said slowly. “Don’t worry. He’s an old…..friend of mine.” 

“Yes, ma’am!” She ran out of your office. 

A few minutes later, there was an enormous knock at your door. 

“Come in…” You called. The great door swung open silently, and there stood Doflamingo, towering in the doorway. 

“Heh…” You smiled as you spotted his reflection in the window you were gazing out of. “I knew I shouldn’t have gone to that wedding. I hope you haven’t hurt anyone in the crew?”


	9. A Talk

“Why must I even have to look at you?” You asked. Your voice echoed in the large empty room.

Doflamingo didn’t answer, and only stood slightly inside the room. You said to your assistant, “Please, leave us for a while” 

“You have a meeting in fifteen minutes.” Your assistant replied.

“Very well.” You paused as your assistant left, and began talking. “Well? Come on, tell me you want me back.” You lazily spun your chair around and around. “Tell me about how much you love me, and want me, and how you don’t indulge in women anymore. Tell me about the ring. Is it ten carats diamond or gold? Twenty? A hundred? I love hearing all the things you come up with, you hear?”

You paused.

“I absolutely adore them.”

Doflamingo only frowned.

“Nothing? Alright. Your time’s up. I have a meeting in ten minutes.” You waved him away. 

“I’ll just wait until your meeting is over.” He sat down in a corner. “I wish to speak to you.”

You sighed. “Remind me that he’s in the corner when I come back. Watch him.” You ordered your assistant, and walked past and out the door. 

At the meeting, to your delight you struck a deal with ambassadors from Big Mom to provide her with weapons. She had received news Luffy was attempting to take down Kaido, and feared being taken down next. Thus, she was searching for ways to strengthen her pirates. This was your biggest deal yet, and you happily complied with the ambassadors after negotiating a satisfying price. The ambassadors left after having some tea, and you returned to your office three hours later. 

It was just as you left it. Your assistant sat as her desk, and as you walked in she stood. “Nothing to report, ma’am.” 

“Ah, yes. Thank you. That will be all for today.” Your assistant left the room, and you picked up the Den Den Mushi excitedly. You waited as the snail murmured, “blep. blep. blep.”

“Yuri??” Marco’s voice sounded in the room. 

“Marco! Good news! I’ve signed a new contract with the Yonko Big Mom. It’s our biggest deal yet!” You grinned.

“You’ve outdone yourself again.” Marco laughed into the phone.

“Ah, well, naturally.” You smiled and added, “I’ve got to go. Good luck with Wano, tell me all about it, ok?” 

“Sure. See ya~” Marco hummed. 

You set the receiver down, and then saw Doflamingo in the corner.

After a long silence, you said quietly. “I can’t have you sit there forever.”

Doflamingo simply ran a hand through his blond hair. “It’s nice to see you.” 

“How lame. I’m afraid I can’t say the same.” You said blankly. “So, shall we have this talk? I suggest we go outside.” You began to walk outside, and Doflamingo simply got up and followed you. 

“So…..where do we stand on the matter?” Doflamingo said behind you. 

“There is no ‘we’. It is only you and me.” You stated, and began to walk outside. 

“When can we expect you?” Your secretary asked from her desk. 

“I’m not sure. I won’t go off though. Also, we’re off the rest of the day, go do some shopping or something.” You said. 

You walked off in silence with Doflamingo, into the forest. After about ten minutes, you reached a clifftop which overlooked the city you had built with your crew. You flew up to a tree branch near Doflamingo.

“So, what was so important that you simply *had* to come here all the way from Dressrosa?” You broke the silence sarcastically. 

“I wanted to see you.” He said, and his lips curled slightly upwards. “This is quite a nice empire you’ve built, and in record time too.” 

“I do prize my business acumen.” You said, and paused. “If you ask me, you’ve got me perfectly stupefied.”

Doflamingo took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. “Why is that?” 

“Honestly!” Annoyed, you ran a hand through your hair. “What am I supposed to feel?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t love you, but I don’t hate you. How am I supposed to react to your visit? There’s just..no substance for me to act upon.”

“Well, being indirect is not really my style. I came to apologize for everything I have done to us, and I wish you would come back to Dressrosa with me.” 

“Tut-tut. Human nature is quite a conundrum.” You said coldly. “When we can’t have it, we seem to want it, but once we’ve got it we don’t seem to want it.”

“A month after you left, I had another nightmare.” Doffy said, gazing down into the town. He frowned as his eyes grew distant. “I woke up, and you were not there. That was when I thought I had everything. I SHOULD have had everything.” He angrily said. “But, somehow, I didn’t. I had nothing because you were not there.”

“Stop spouting that sentimental crap.” You sighed and leaned against the tree trunk while observing the city. “It doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“So what would it take for you to forgive me?” Doflamingo asked. 

“What could you do? What would you do?”

“Anything.”

“Well, that’s impossible.” You said frankly. “Unless you can somehow travel back in time and undo the things you’ve done and unsay the things you’ve said.”

“We both know I can’t do that.” Doflamingo replied.

“Well then, how about you bring me the head of every other woman you’ve ever been with other than me?” You mused. “No, the women weren’t the problem.” 

“The problem is, I just didn’t love you enough, or show my love and appreciation enough.” Doflamingo said.

“I disagree. I don’t think loving someone is…” You sighed. “No, no, now I’m reliving everything you did. I’ll have to stop my train of thought. 

“I wish to have you back. I want to be able to sleep at night again. I want to be able to converse with an intelligent person. I want to see you smile, and bloom like you always used to.”

“This conversation is going nowhere.” You paused. “If you want a companion that badly, just groom a girl from the kingdom you reside in. I’m sure therapy is taught by somebody in Dressrosa.” 

“Yes,” Doflamingo said forcefully, “But it’s not the same as when you are there.”

“Ah, everything can be replaced.” You waved your hand. 

“You can’t.” Doflamingo said. 

“Blah, blah, blah.” You sighed again. “I’m getting bored. You think I don’t know you? Have you forgotten how many times you have fooled my with your words as I followed you in blind faith?” Your voice hardened suddenly. 

“Yes, well, I would say that I wasn’t lying this time but then you still wouldn’t believe me.” 

“That’s right.” You said. “‘Come on now….What is it you want this time? Attention? Flowers? Clothes? Jewelry? Or could it be….you just desperately want me?’” you quoted.

“I was very shallow.” Doflamingo answered quietly, head bowed.

You paused. “After all you’ve gone through to come to me here, I think you deserve a little more information. To be honest I haven’t been quite as straightforward as I’d have liked with you.” 

“Why is that?” 

“You see…. I cannot accept your offer partly because I have fallen in love with Marco now.” You lied. “Stuff happened….Do you know that we’re expecting a child?”

Doflamingo’s eyes widened, and he suddenly tore a great swath of grass out of the ground. “That is a LIE!” he gasped.

“Hey now, don’t damage my lawn.” You chided. 

Doflamingo’s eyes were wide and his teeth were gritted as he clutched the ground. “No. I refuse to accept it!” he said menacingly.

“Well, it’s the truth.” You said matter-of-factly. “I’m afraid it was relatively recently that I became pregnant, so I don’t really have a bump yet.”

Suddenly, Doflamingo let out a howl of fury, and fell to the ground, writhing. You saw his eyes wildly dart back and forth, and he leapt up and shredded nearby trees. Veins throbbed in his forehead and he practically foamed at the mouth. You decided it was high time to end the joke, and after a minute of watching him, said in a singsong voice, “Just kidding!” 

Doflamingo suddenly stopped shredding the trees and paused. He fell to his knees and held his head in his hands. His forehead was shiny with sweat. 

“I’m kidding. We’re just close friends.” You said flatly. “Now take that, and experience that every minute of every hour of every day!” You hissed. “You think you can take it? I took it for YEARS because I loved you that much. Now do you understand? Do you know how HARD it was to put it behind me and forget about it as I started my new life?” 

Doflamingo let out a soft moan, and collapsed further to the ground on his hands and knees. 

“Ah, I kind of regret doing that. Well, now you are free to hate me.” You turned away, facing the sky. “This is my home. It is here that I truly have everything there is for me to have. There is nothing more this world can possibly offer me. 

“I deserved it. Let me love you again, just one last time! I’ll treat you right, I swear it!” Doflamingo begged, kneeling in front of you.

“What a passionate appeal!” You said with a surprised voice. “Still, it’s not really worth anything to me. Tell me how much you love me, over and over again. Tell me until your run your voice into the ground, because it will never work.”

“Please, just give me one more chance.” Doflamingo begged again, and touched his forehead to the ground in front of you.

“How unlike you to beg. I just…..wish you begged like that before I went away, instead of, you know, trying to capture me with your strings.”

You paused for a moment as you thought. Truthfully, you were surprised. Doflamingo wasn’t acting as he always did towards you. He stayed a respectful distance away from you and didn’t so much as attempt to touch you. He hated waiting and was always so impatient before, but he waited hours for you in the same position, without moving. He didn’t obnoxiously step over your desk. His apologies had no hint of sarcasm of falseness. Especially since you could tell when he was lying. He had acknowledged his mistakes but had also understood that simply words wouldn’t suffice. And then…

He had begged, knelt down and bowed his head. He had lowered himself and expressed humility.

In all your years with him and with Doffy, he had never begged. You knew how much he hated feeling inferior and how much he hated asking for things. He hated it above all else in the world. Well, he didn’t really have a choice now, but you knew something was definitely different. He could lie to you all he wanted, but he had never shed tears after he changed in front of you except when he had nightmares. He could have never pretended to express such humility, and this shook you to your core. You desperately tried to convince yourself that it was not worth giving the relationship another go. But the sincerity of his actions and his humility above all else shook the wall you had built to its very foundations.

“Please.” Doflamingo gasped, still kneeling on the ground, chest heaving and sweaty. 

“Be quiet!” You said. Doflamingo didn’t move an inch. You continued slowly. “How impudent of you. You cheated on me every SINGLE day. You manipulated and humiliated me to no end. No end! You were shallow and made me feel I was shallow. You endlessly took me for granted. Restricting me from leaving you, torturing me every day with your words and actions. You became cruel and your fashion worse. I went clubbing with you every day even though I hated it because I knew you liked it. You didn’t give a damn about me, didn’t check to see how I was doing, didn’t see me. You only saw you. 

And now here you’re saying you want me back?

Do you know how extremely worthless you are to me? 

You are nothing to me. You are as good as a piece of dirt. You deserve nothing from me, not even my time. I deserve far better than you and I know it. You know it. If you tried to endure what I did for even a minute you couldn’t, and you know that too. Why in the world would I ever give up a loving family and a flourishing empire I rule, by my own rules, for your worthless self? I don’t think you know exactly what you just asked of me. It’s borderline insane. No, it’s actually insane. You know how paranoid I became? How do I know you’re not trying to manipulate me right now? Your sweet talk is simply another ploy. How do I know you mean it this time, the thousandth time, when you never meant it before? Why is this time real? It’s not. That’s the answer. Give me three good reasons why I should believe you now, of all times—except, guess what, you can’t. I don’t care if you beg and grovel, it means nothing to me. Get out of here. 

Doflamingo, who had silently been listening on the ground with tears on his face, began to weep gently. “What can I do so that you forgive me? I’ll do anything, anything, I swear.”

You sighed. 

“I’ll never forgive you. 

I hate you, more than anything. 

More than anyone. 

If you really loved me you would let me go now. Just go find someone new. I don’t care that you’re different anymore. It won’t change anything you have done in the past. And that is where the concept of ‘us’ lives. It doesn’t exist anywhere outside of that universe, and it can’t. 

Don’t you understand?

It is almost impossible for me to see you in any different way.

What do you look like right now? I can’t even see you properly because whenever I look at you, all I can see is how you were in the past. Your hair is still long and blond. You are still wearing one of those disgusting outfits you used to wear. Your eyes are yet shaded by those horrendous red glasses. 

This is my home. This is everything I’ve ever dreamed of having, when we first made our great escape in that tiny little dinghy all those years ago. This is my world, my everything. 

How can you ask me to leave that all for you? For someone like you? 

Even if you plead a hundred years I will not sway to your words. If you love me like you say so leave. 

Leave. Go back to Dressrosa, and never come back.”


	10. In Marco's Absence, A Cold Heart Stirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im back <3

After Marco’s departure, another one and a half years had gone by. Letters from Doflamingo came every day for the first year, but you simply ignored them. You knew they all contained stupid sappy words asking for you back. You gathered them all in a bin, and come Christmas you enjoyed the warmth they created as they burned in your ornate fireplace, wax bubbling, the edges of the paper curling into nothingness. 

Recently though, for half a year letters from old acquaintances had arrived along with Doflamingo’s. You received one from the old baker whom you had known for a long time. You opened it eagerly and read.

“Dear Miss _______,

I must inform you about a very peculiar change going on in our kingdom. I have never witnessed anything like it. 

If you can believe it, Dressrosa—the kingdom once oppressed and ruled with an iron fist of terror—has changed.

By this I mean, our king. 

Dressrosa’s doors are now open to all foreigners. 

The King is different. Everybody can see it. 

His heart is kinder, his mind a little wiser. And with it, our country is prospering once more, for the right reasons. 

He has come to love his people, his kingdom. He has chosen food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, and people are no longer afraid. Children will not flee in fear, they are slowly learning who our king is becoming and will become.

All this had been brought about, indirectly, by you, our missing queen. Without you, our kingdom shall never be complete. I remember all the times when you would come to my humble bakery, distraught in some fashion by some manner of our king’s horrible actions, like it was yesterday. All this is new to me as well. 

I implore you, to just once, come at least visit our kingdom and meet our king. I never imagined these words would fall from my mouth, but they do now, as me and all the other citizens of Dressrosa ask you.

Love,  
The Baker.”

You at first slammed the paper down onto the table in anger, sure that Doflamingo had forced him to write the letter. You spent the whole rest of the day venting your anger on the clifftop where you had your conversation with him. 

But the next day, more letters arrived.

And the day after that, more letters arrived. Each from a unique citizen, each asking you to come back—there were scrawled letters obviously from children, but also elegant handwriting from officials and the elderly. 

You read a couple of letters in disbelief, but were still suspicious of Doflamingo and angry. What sorts of torture was he putting everyone through to force everyone to write such letters? 

The letters only increased in volume, until every day there was a pile of letters waiting for you in a large bin. You didn’t want to throw them away due to the fact that you loved the people of Dressrosa. But, you still refused to return, writing a letter to the baker where you stated that you still could never forgive Doflamingo for everything he had done to you. 

But at the same time, the few letters you could read all detailed unbelievable stories about how Doflamingo was different. You read newspapers as well, all of which detailed the meteoric rise of Dressrosa in prominence and wealth, and all of which detailed Doflamingo’s slow change.  
Your mind cried over and over in despair, shouting that the obvious facts lay in the past and that the future was uncertain—Doflamingo was not different, he was the very same man, cruel and disgusting, and he was forcing all these positive reports and stories by torturing the citizens with fear and threats. That was it. It had to be.

Some part of you wanted it to be true—you couldn’t help smiling at some of the things written in the letters—but your heart was a piece of stone, petrified by the poison that Doflamingo was.

There was no way in a million years Doflamingo was different.

“Right?” 

A voice echoed in the back of your brain, tinged with an uncertainty you feared with a deathly fear. You held onto everything you knew, which was everything that had made you leave Doflamingo. He was trash. He was evil.

“I shouldn’t even be thinking about him!” You chided yourself in the mirror, and resumed your daily duties. 

But the letters kept pouring in. You had to dispose of all of them, and were tinged with guilt at not having read all of them, but you knew that if this sowed a seed of doubt into you, it would likely be the end of you.

This happened for months, while Marco was yet away. The amount of letters you had received numbered in the millions, yet you were unswayed. 

You were unswayed because you had to be. You had your own empire to run, surrounded by those who had grown familiar and close—they had never betrayed you, given you any reason to doubt them—why would you give it up for someone who you knew had a abysmal track record?

Around six months after the first letter came, you were taking an afternoon stroll after tea at 3 o’clock. Your seaside estate was sprawling, and you loved to stroll along a narrow path cut into the soft green grasses of a clifftop. The grasses swayed in the gentle wind, giving the impression of a calming green sea.

And in the distance, your ever sharp eyes suddenly spotted something in the far distance. The sunlight was glinting off of something? 

‘No, it was a trick of the light. What am I thinking??’ You thought and angrily stepped away from the clifftop. Doflamingo made you furiously angry even now. You were furious at him for not leaving you alone and in peace. 

As you returned to your office, you found your gaze once more returning to the sea. 

This time, though, your eyes saw something you couldn’t believe. 

Your eyes widened, then narrowed once more.

There, in the distant horizon—was it a mirage?


	11. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aight ya girl finally churned out another chapter. 
> 
> i also am halfway through the next chapter. so finally updates !!

You stared into the distance.

In a desert of fluid blue and shimmering crystals, where the sunlight scattered into a thousand fractals, and where nothingness ruled supreme, you saw them.

Ships? 

But it wasn’t just one ship. The first one had appeared distant on the horizon, as grand and merry a galleon as could be. But soon after the prows of several ships in a row behind the first ship could be seen. 

And after those ships, were more.

And more.

There were rows upon rows upon rows of galleons, all sailing towards your island. Their beige canvas sails were emblazoned with a symbol you knew all too well—for it was the very same symbol on the beautiful crown you wore during large events at Dressrosa. Their flags fluttered merrily in the wind, and they marched on towards you steadily, drawing ever closer.

And draw closer they did, until you could hear a faint noise, and see that each one of the hundred ships was absolutely packed with…people? 

Dumbfounded, you watched. And the noise grew louder, until the ships were naught but a mile away, looming in front of you. It was a symphony of voices, and then you realized what was likely going on. 

Doflamingo had brought what seemed like Dressrosa’s entire population over to your island. 

You didn’t know exactly how to feel. So this was his plan? To try and guilt-trip you into coming back?? You scoffed at the idea, and notified Shin that you’d meet them at the docks. You flew out of your clifftop estate before the ships rounded the cliff to the docks, and landed gently on the end of the largest pier on the island. 

The enormous wooden supports silently stood as the waves lapped around their base. The wood creaked gently beneath your feet as you stood alone there, the wind billowing about you and causing your beautiful hair to swirl about your face.

And slowly, the enormous procession slowly began to round the island. The island was very large, but the thunder which was the clamoring of a hundred thousand voices sounded throughout. 

It was a sight to behold, a lone woman with pale skin and dark hair, standing in front of an entire nation of ships. And the foremost ship, the first galleon slowly came to a stop near the dock. As soon as the people on the ships saw you, a great cry arose from the lips of the men, women, and children on board. Their voices rang true, and you felt a flush creep up your face, but your expression remained blank nonetheless. 

They cried out to their queen, their best ruler, without whom the kingdom would be nothing.

The roar of the crowd was deafening, but slowly the voices died out one by one; a great hush fell over the assembly. Behind you, many pirates gathered to witness the spectacle, wondering what in the blazes all the ships were doing at the island. 

From somewhere within the depths of the first ship, a gentle murmur could be heard. 

The creaking of wood underneath feet could be heard as somebody walked slowly up to the prow of the ship. A flutter of crimson, and then there he stood. 

It was Doflamingo. He was clad in a white coat with crimson lining, a white suit, and black shoes. He wore no sunglasses, his hair was longer and thicker, and smoothed backwards. His skin was less tan, but healthier now. 

You gazed around at all the faces on the ship. They were smiling, some looked nervous, some children were clutching their parents’ robes.

Doflamingo jumped down from the ship, landing on the pier in front of you. And he was smiling before, but as he stood over you, and you gazed upwards at him, his smile faded slowly and he frowned slightly, brows furrowing gently. He paused, and then said in a soft voice. 

“Hello.”


End file.
